Um Amor Inesperado
by Raquel-Reh
Summary: O que você faria se passasse a olhar uma pessoa, que você conhece há anos, com outros olhos? E se percebesse que se apaixonou por ela e que isso não deveria ter acontecido? Sakura e Shaoran vivem um romance um pouco difícil de lidar. FIC RE-POSTADA!
1. Uma nova família

_*****Genteee, graças à algum engraçadinho que roubou minha outra conta aqui no ffnet, tive que criar uma nova... e como eu tinha essa fic lá, estou colocando-a aqui, novamente, pra vocês (é claro que não iria os deixar na mão, não é?)*** **_

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**1 – Uma nova família**

_Olá, pessoal!_

_Bom, essa é a 1ª fic que eu posto. Não é totalmente de minha autoria ^^', minha irmã, Natália Ré, contribuiu muito com ela._

_O que aconteceu foi que, eu usei algumas ideias de uma estória que ela fez há alguns anos atrás e que eu gostei muito..._

_Vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana, mas que fique claro, caso isso não aconteça, que eu não vou abandoná-la \õ/_

_**Aviso**__: Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS, como o aniversário de Sakura, as idades de algumas personagens, etc... No desenrolar dessa fic vocês perceberão._

_Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não pertencem a Raquel-Reh, embora ela queira muito... Eles pertencem ao CLAMP_ _Natália Ré não foi pressionada ou ameaçada de morte para deixar Raquel-Reh usar suas ideias para incrementar e publicar essa fic aqui, ela deixou por livre e espontânea vontade =)_

_Boa leitura e aproveitem!_

**-xXxXx-**

Sakura Kinomoto tinha apenas 3 anos quando perdeu sua mãe. Foi criada pelo pai, muito carinhoso e amável com ela e pelo seu irmão mais velho, que era muito ciumento. Quando a menina completou 7 anos, seu pai, Fujitaka, resolveu se casar novamente. Conversou com seus filhos de uma maneira simples, clara e carinhosa. Explicou que ninguém nunca substituiria sua mãe, mas que ele precisava de uma companheira e que havia encontrado uma pessoa muito legal. Sakura compreendeu, ela já conhecia essa moça, ela era chinesa, e gostava muito dela. Touya, que tinha 16 anos, não ficou muito satisfeito, ele também conhecia Yelan Li, sua futura madrasta e não lhe agradava nada o fato dela ter um filho um pouco mais velho que Sakura. Shaoran tinha 10 anos e sua mãe o criara sozinho, pois o pai foi embora de casa um tempo após seu nascimento. Ele era magro, não muito alto, cabelo castanho bem rebelde e olhos penetrantes na cor de âmbar.

Nos primeiros meses foi um pouco estranho morarem todos juntos, Sakura e Shaoran sempre brigavam e implicavam um com o outro, Touya quando tinha tempo arrumava um jeito de perturbar os dois. Depois de algum tempo, eles foram se familiarizando, apesar de certa diferença de idade, se tornaram grandes amigos, quase inseparáveis... Eles brincavam, conversavam e às vezes até brigavam, mas era aquela briga saudável de "irmãos". Touya foi o único que não mudou, continuava implicando e perturbando os dois.

Os cinco saíam juntos todo final de semana, ou para almoçar, ou para jantar. Fujitaka era arqueólogo e professor de uma universidade em Tomoeda e Yelan era presidente da empresa que herdara de sua família e que se localizava no Japão.

Dois anos se passaram e Touya resolveu se mudar para a Inglaterra para continuar seus estudos. Seu amigo, Yukito, havia se mudado para lá há alguns meses e o comunicou que abriram algumas vagas para a Universidade local. Mesmo um pouco triste por se afastar de sua família, ele aceitou e partiu no final de fevereiro. Yelan aproveitou e ofereceu a casa que tinha lá para os dois morarem.

Os anos se passaram e Sakura e Shaoran foram crescendo e ficando mais amigos (se é que isso era possível, haha). Touya e Yukito iam visitá-los, nos feriados prolongados, nas férias e no final do ano.

Shaoran sempre foi muito inteligente e sagaz. Adorava futebol e jogava no time do colégio. Ele estava com 14 anos quando foi convidado para ser jogador de um time na Inglaterra, teria que estudar e morar lá. No início se empolgou e adorou a ideia, porém lembrou-se de sua família. Ao chegar em casa naquele dia, contou da proposta que lhe foi oferecida. Sua mãe ficou um pouco triste, mas disse que iria apoiá-lo em qualquer decisão. Já Fujitaka falou que iria sentir muito a falta dele, mas que essa era uma oportunidade única. Sakura não estava suportando a situação que se apresentava, primeiro seu irmão se mudou e agora seu outro "irmão" também iria partir. Ela correu para seu quarto, chorando e trancou a porta, não queria falar com ninguém, pelo menos não naquele dia.

O final de semana chegou, o voo de Shaoran seria às 16h. Depois de aceitar a decisão dele, Sakura até o ajudou a fazer as malas e o fez prometer que iria escrever e telefonar toda semana.

**-xXxXx-**

Vou lhes falar um pouco de Sakura. Ela já estava com 11 anos, era uma pré-adolescente, ainda com o corpo desengonçado e a cabeça em bonecas, mas era uma linda menina. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas chamavam muita atenção. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro acima do ombro, normalmente com duas partes presas nas laterais. Ela tinha uma característica marcante, apesar de ser um pouco distraída, seu sorriso era encantador. Sempre animada e pronta para ajudar os outros. Era também a teimosia em pessoa e tinha uma opinião forte. Ao mesmo tempo em que era meiga e carinhosa, às vezes se irritava e gritava com todo mundo. Com a mudança de Shaoran, ela acabou se tornando uma menina um pouco triste, mas nunca deixando seu sorriso de lado.

Nesses anos em que Shaoran ficou na Inglaterra, Sakura já deixava a adolescência. Com 17 anos estava totalmente diferente. Seu corpo já havia se desenvolvido e seus cabelos estavam bem grandes. Shaoran via as fotos dela através de e-mails ou sites de relacionamento (não poderia deixar o orkut ou facebook de lado),sabia que ela havia crescido, mas não dava para reparar muito. No primeiro ano que estava fora ele ia visitar sua família junto com Touya e Yukito, porém os estudos dos três se complicaram um pouco e não tiveram mais tempo (a distância contribuiu também), nem no Natal, Ano Novo ou nos aniversários se viam. Sakura estava mais madura, continuava com seu jeito carinhoso e alegre, mas estava bem mais responsável. Ela falava com todos de maneira natural e espontânea, era muito comunicativa. Na escola, estava no último ano e tirava notas muito boas. Já sabia o que queria fazer, ser fisioterapeuta.

**-xXxXx-**

Poucos anos após Shaoran ter se mudado para a Inglaterra, Touya conheceu uma mulher muito bonita, madura e atenciosa, Kaho Misuki, que também era japonesa. Ela se formara a pouco tempo em professora de Matemática. Os dois se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar um tempinho depois. Passando alguns anos se tornaram noivos e decidiram voltar para o Japão. Shaoran já havia se formado no colégio e estava fazendo curso profissionalizante há dois anos, por isso resolveu ficar mais um tempo por lá. Yukito que já tinha alguns planos para sua carreira no Japão, voltou com o casal.

Na família Kinomoto Li, todos já sabiam da novidade, tanto do futuro casamento quanto da volta dos três. Só ficaram um pouco triste, pois Shaoran não voltaria por enquanto.

**-xXxXx-**

Eram oito horas da noite quando Sakura avistou seu irmão e foi correndo ao seu encontro. Fazia mais de cinco anos que não via seu irmão pessoalmente. Após o desembarque, Touya apresentou Kaho a sua família. Todos a adoraram. Ela iria alugar um apartamento até o dia do casamento, que foi marcado para daqui a cinco meses. Já Yukito comprou uma casa perto da empresa que ele entrou como sócio junto com Touya. Essa era outra novidade que revelaram a família quando voltaram, porém Yelan já sabia. Os dois se formaram em administração e com o dinheiro que guardaram durante todos os anos, compraram ações da empresa Li, a qual Shaoran herdaria.

Faltava pouco menos que um mês para o casamento de Touya, quando Shaoran comunicou que estava voltando para casa. Não só porque seria o homem de honra do casamento, mas porque havia terminado o curso. Já com 20 anos, ele queria ser professor de Inglês no Japão mesmo. Ele tinha largado o futebol quando completou o colegial e desde então começou a estudar a língua local. Ele se tornara um homem bem calmo, educado e sensível. Estava tão ansioso para rever sua família que nem conseguiu dormir durante o voo.

**-xXxXx-**

**NOTA****:**

**Pessoal, esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho, pra falar a verdade está mais um prólogo mesmo ^^'...**

**Mas calma, não briguem comigo! Farei os próximos maiores, mais do que o dobro, tudo bem?**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado =)**

**Beijinhos**


	2. De volta para casa O que mudou?

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**2 – De volta para casa. O que mudou?**

_Oii gente,_

_Bom, primeiramente quero agradecer aos que deixaram seu comentário no capítulo anterior. aninha kinomoto, Eulalia Arantes, Luana, nina sakurai e Mitsuki scc_, _obrigada =D_

_Aviso: O que estiver entre " ", é pensamento..._

_Lembrando que:_

• _Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS._

• _Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não me pertencem T.T... Eles pertencem ao Grupo CLAMP_

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

Shaoran chegou numa terça-feira, sua mãe foi buscá-lo no aeroporto de manhã. Chegaram em casa antes das dez horas da manhã, Yelan não parava de abraçar o filho e ele perguntava por Sakura. Ela ainda estava na escola, só chegaria na hora do almoço, enquanto Fujitaka e Touya trabalhavam até à noite.

Ele estava em seu quarto arrumando suas coisas, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ele pediu que entrasse, era Sakura. Quando ele a viu levou até um susto, nem parecia a sua "quase meia irmã" ali parada sorrindo pra ele. Parecia uma mulher, muito bonita e encantadora, com o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.

- Shaoran! Que saudades que eu senti! – disse enquanto o abraçava fortemente.

Alguns segundos depois se distanciaram.

- Você não sabe como eu senti sua falta. O telefone não matou em nenhum momento a saudade que eu sentia. E você continua com esse cabelo bagunçado. – ela dizia dando um lindo sorriso e bagunçando mais ainda o cabelo dele.

- Eu também fiquei com muita saudade. Pensava em você todo tempo. Até esperava te encontrar de maria chiquinha no cabelo. – ambos riram.

De repente o silêncio dominou o ambiente. Olhavam um para o outro como se essa fosse a primeira vez que se viam, como dois estranhos.

- Como está a escola? – Shaoran perguntou para puxar assunto, mesmo sabendo tudo de sua vida, pois nunca deixaram de conversar.

- Ah, tá tudo bem. Sabe, Shao, eu não vejo a hora de me formar. Tenho muita facilidade nas matérias, eu vou conseguir passar sem problemas. Acho que o vestibular também não será tão difícil.

- Eu lembro quando eu tava terminando o colégio lá na Inglaterra. Era mais complicado que aqui. Por isso, considere-se sortuda, Saki. – ele sorria.

A conversa foi fluindo normalmente, Sakura começou a falar e quanto mais falava com seu jeito meigo e espontâneo, mais Shaoran ficava admirando aquela pessoa desconhecida naquele momento, mas que um dia conhecera muito bem. Ele não queria pensar nela como mulher, até porque além dela ser sua "quase meia irmã", ela tinha ainda 17 anos, não era muita diferença, mas de certa forma o incomodava.

A menina continuava a falar ali com ele, que a escutava prontamente e cada vez mais ficava fascinado por ela. Ele começou também a contar sobre a sua vida.

- No início foi um pouco difícil me acostumar lá. Mas o futebol me distraia bastante. Pensava que iria seguir carreira de jogador. - deu uma risada - Com o tempo descobri que não era uma paixão e sim um hobbie. Fiz alguns amigos e um deles até veio morar aqui no Japão há alguns meses atrás. Falando nisso – ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para a "irmã" – eu tenho que lembrar de ligar para ele depois... – ia continuar a falar quando foram chamados para almoçar.

Yelan tinha que ir para a empresa, então os dois ficaram sozinhos em casa. Sakura ficou estudando na sala à tarde, enquanto Shaoran ficou em seu quarto. Ele terminou de arrumar algumas coisas e resolveu ir até a cozinha beber água. Ao passar pela sala, viu a garota concentrada em seu estudo.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda, Saki?

- O quê? Ah! Por enquanto não, obrigada. Se eu precisar depois te chamo.

Quando voltou ao seu quarto pensou no que acabara de fazer. Ofereceu ajuda a garota mais inteligente que ele conhecia se bobear até mais do que ele, exceto no inglês, que dominava muito bem. Shaoran parecia um menino bobo, paquerando uma garota, e percebeu a besteira que estava para cometer, se apaixonar por sua "meia irmã".

- Louco! Isso não passa de saudades dela e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. – fechou os olhos e continuou falando para si mesmo – Você precisa se distrair. Vamos ver... O que eu posso fazer por aqui? – olhou para seu quarto e procurou algo interessante para fazer – Já sei! – disse pegando um livro - Vou terminar de ler esse aqui, que comecei no avião.

Deitou-se na cama e começou a ler, mas estava tão cansado que acabou por dormir.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

No final da tarde, Sakura acabou de estudar e foi ver Shaoran. Ele tinha deixado a porta do quarto aberta e ela foi entrando, já ia começar a falar quando viu que ele estava dormindo. Ficou um tempo o observando. Como tinha mudado, nem aparecia aquele menininho implicante que ela conheceu quando foram morar juntos. Ele agora era um homem feito. Não pôde deixar de notar seu porte físico, ele estava bem mais alto e forte, com uma pele um pouco bronzeada e cabelo maior. Realmente era muito bonito. Ela, então encostou a porta e foi para seu quarto ler e mexer no computador.

Após terminar sua leitura, Sakura foi até a cozinha preparar um lanche. Shaoran acordou com fome e foi fazer o mesmo. Os dois lancharam juntos e conversaram bastante, parecia que nunca iria faltar assunto. Quando se deram conta já tinha anoitecido. Yelan chegou primeiro junto com Touya e Kaho. Minutos depois, Fujitaka adentrou a casa. Os seis conversaram, mataram a saudade, jantaram e riram muito com o que Shaoran e Touya contavam, sobre as histórias e os sufocos que passaram na Inglaterra. Foram dormir tarde, quase meia-noite, Kaho havia voltado para casa um pouco antes.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, Sakura foi pra escola, seu pai e seu irmão para o trabalho e Yelan só sairia depois do almoço. Shaoran resolveu tirar esses dias para descansar. Ele e Saki sempre ficavam sozinhos à tarde. Enquanto ela estudava ou descansava um pouco, ele se preparava para começar a procurar trabalho na semana seguinte.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Sexta-feira logo chegou. Touya iria passar o final de semana na casa de Misuki e os quatro iriam sair para jantar. Ao chegar em casa, Fujitaka e Yelan foram dormir, pois estavam bem cansados. Sakura e Shaoran ficaram na sala vendo TV, estavam sem sono.

- Shao, quer jogar uma partida de baralho?

- Tudo bem, mas saiba que vou te ganhar.

- Há-há-há, duvido! – e mostrou a língua para ele. Poderia passar o tempo que fosse, Sakura nunca perderia esse lado meio menininha.

Acabaram por jogar várias partidas. Enquanto jogavam, iam relembrando a infância.

- Sabia que às vezes eu não acredito que no início brigávamos tanto? – disse uma Sakura pensativa – Me passa o dois de copas.

- Toma. É verdade, lembra quando jogávamos videogame? Eu tentava te ensinar de tudo quanto era jeito, mas você não aprendia direito. – ele deu uma boa risada. – Terminei minha jogada. Sua vez.

- Lembro, mesmo perdendo eu sempre jogava com você.

- E quando eu tentei te ensinar a jogar futebol pela primeira vez lá embaixo no play?

- Nem me lembre! Eu subi chorando porque estava toda machucada, quase quebrei meu dedo chutando aquela bola. Meu pé nunca foi o mesmo e a culpa é sua. – ela disse fazendo biquinho.

- Há! Minha? Você que pediu para eu te ensinar... Eu avisei que era para você ir com calma, mas como sempre, teimou comigo.

- Olha quem fala, até parece que você também não era teimoso! – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Xeque-mate, baby, bati!

- Droga, não consigo ganhar nesse jogo! Da próxima vez vamos jogar videogame.

- Há-há! Tudo bem, andei treinando muuuito todos esses anos.

- Vamos ver. – e olha para o relógio – Acho melhor irmos dormir, já está bem tarde.

- Tarde nada, são só duas da manhã. – deu um sorriso debochado.

- Muito engraçadinha. Vamos dormir antes que nossos pais acordem.

- Tá bom... Boa noite - dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Bo-boa noite... - Shaoran continuou em pé, imóvel, enquanto Sakura ia para o quarto dela. "O que está acontecendo comigo?" ele se perguntava e retornava à realidade. "Isso não pode continuar", e foi para seu quarto.

No sábado os dois acordaram tarde, quase na hora do almoço e à tarde foram à casa de Kaho com seus pais. Todos estavam ajudando nos preparativos finais do casamento. Os seis ficaram conversando, anotando algumas coisas e fazendo ligações.

Quando estava perto da hora de ir embora, o celular de Sakura toca. Era sua prima, Tomoyo avisando que tinha cancelado a praia. As duas tinham combinado com suas amigas de irem à praia no domingo. A mãe de uma delas iria levá-las, porém surgiu um problema no trabalho e a mulher não poderia mais ajudá-las.

- Não acredito, Tomo! Mas nem a mãe da Naoko pode levar? – Sakura andava de um lado para o outro – Tudo bem, vamos esperar até mais a noite, a mãe dela pode mudar de ideia... Ta... Vou desligar agora... Ok... Beijo, tchau – e desliga o celular emburrada.

- O que houve? – Shaoran perguntou vendo que ela estava nervosa.

- Poxa, é que eu tinha combinado com as meninas de irmos á praia amanhã, só que agora não tem quem nos leve e busque... Nenhuma mãe pode.

- Hum... Se vocês quiserem eu posso levar vocês. Eu já tirei carteira há algum tempo, é só pedir o carro da minha mãe ou do seu pai emprestado.

- Sério? Ahh! Finalmente uma salvação. – ela dá um pulo e abraça Shaoran - Vamos lá falar com a Yelan.

- Certo... Mãe!

- O que foi, filho?

- Você vai usar seu carro amanhã?

- Não, por quê?

- Posso pegar emprestado para levar a Sakura e suas amigas à praia?

- Pode sim. Sua carteira de motorista está atualizada?

- Ta sim.

- Então não vejo problema.

- Ahh! Obrigada Yelan! – Sakura gritou e a abraçou. Em seguida virou-se para Shaoran – Você é um amor, Shao! Obrigada de novo. – e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, o que o deixou muito surpreso e novamente perturbado.

**-xXx-**

**NOTA:  
**

**Mais um capítulo terminado. Espero que tanham gostado!**

**Como havia falado, esse está bem maior, né? Hahaha**

**No próximo terá um pouco mais de interação entre Saki e Shao. Também haverá o casamento de Touya e Kaho...**

**Já adiantei demais, hauhaua**

**Beijos a todos =)**

**-X-**

_**Respostas aos **__**Reviews**__**:**_

_* __aninha kinomoto__ - ohww q curtinho  
syoran falando inglÊs deve ser tuuudo, me abana meu deus hushsushu  
coloca logo o próximo capítulo, xuxu !_

**pois é, o 1º foi bem curtinho, mas esse aqui ta melhor, né? imagina que lindo com aquele sotaque britânico... deve ser de perder o fôlego hauhauhaua...**

_* __Eulalia Arantes__ - Muito boa ! COntinua !_

**obrigada! Não vou parar de escrever não, pode deixar ;D**

_* __Luana__ - Gostei. Diferente das qe eu jah li. Continua logo_

**obrigada! tentei fazer algo diferente mesmo, que bom que gostou =D**

* _nina sakurai__ - eu quero maiiis eu amei vc esta de parabems eu gostei tamto que não parava de pular enguanto lia era meu sonho fazer uma fic onde a sakura e o li fossem 'irmãos' mas numca dá tempo né,  
mas nos meus planos eu colocaria uma idade um pouco menos distante (shaoram:11 sakura:10) e vc tb errou na diferensa da idade primeito eles tinhão 3 anos de diferensa agora 5? acho melhor no proximo cap vc com os 3 anos de diferensa tá!...  
bjs  
ariella_

**você terá mais, beeem mais =D hahaha que bom que você gostou! obrigada! demorei bastante para fazer essa fic com esse enredo... já havia pensado várias vezes, mas as ideias não fluíam... eu pensei em colocar a diferença de idade pequena sim, mas para algumas situações ficarem melhor, decidi deixar assim mesmo... eu não achei esse erro da diferença de idade de 5 anos, onde você viu? a diferença real é de 3 anos mesmo... beijos**

_* _Mitsuki scc _- Achei super legal o começo  
bem interessante  
Espero ansiosamente pela continuação_

**obrigadaa! vou tentar sempre colocar os capítulos em menor tempo possível =)**


	3. Sentimentos aflorando! Os 1ºs contatos

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**3- Sentimentos aflorando! Os primeiros contatos**

_Olá!_

_Bom, aqui estou com mais um capítulo para vocês!_

_Agradecimentos aos comentários no final do cap._

_Aviso: O que estiver entre " ", é pensamento..._

_E lembrando que:_  
_• Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS._  
_• Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao Grupo CLAMP_

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

No domingo de manhã, foram à praia Sakura, Tomoyo e mais duas amigas, Naoko e Chiharu. Ao chegarem, foram logo ajeitando as toalhas na areia para deitarem. Shaoran foi até um quiosque alugar uma cadeira para ele. Voltou e sentou-se perto delas.

Sakura realmente se destacava de suas amigas. Era mais bonita, magra, porém com o corpo já de mulher, tinha altura mediana e seus cabelos continuavam lisos, porém compridos. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, suas belas curvas eram perfeitas, nada a mais, nem a menos. Disfarçava muito para ninguém perceber o que ele estava sentindo, apesar de que nem ele mesmo soubesse o que era.

Shaoran já era um homem, tinha tido poucas experiências com mulheres. Namorou uma vez, aos 16 anos, enquanto estava na Inglaterra, mas não durou muito tempo. Depois disso apenas conheceu algumas mulheres, sem nenhum envolvimento maior com elas.

Na praia, ele ficava olhando para as pessoas, procurava outra garota ou mulher para direcionar seu olhar, mas não conseguia. Parecia que seus olhos eram atraídos somente por ela, Sakura. Shaoran não parava de compará-la com suas amigas, a garota superava na inteligência e beleza. Para tentar esfriar um pouco a cabeça e acalmar seu coração, ele resolveu ir para a água. Assim que entrou no mar, uma das meninas não se agüentou:

- Saki, seu irmão é muito lindo! – exclamava Naoko quase babando.

- Fecha a boca, Naoko, a baba ta escorrendo – falou Chiharu.

- Ah, gente, ele não é meu irmão...

- É como se fosse, vocês foram criados juntos ainda pequenos. – dizia Tomoyo desviando o olhar do mar para Sakura.

- Pequenos nada, eu já tinha 7 anos. Ah, sei lá! Eu até o considero como irmão, mas na verdade a gente não é...

- Sakizinha, você não quer levar a gente até esse monumento maravilhoso de Deus?

- Você é uma figura, Naoko! – Sakura dizia rindo - Vamos lá! Vou aproveitar pra perturbá-lo.

Shaoran nadou um pouco e começou a relaxar achando que iria ficar um pouco sozinho, quando olhou para trás e viu Sakura e suas amigas, vindo em sua direção.

- "Já vi que não vou pode relaxar..." – ele pensou soltando um suspiro.

Mal terminou de se virar e Sakura já tinha se pendurado no pescoço dele.

- O que foi, Saki, não tá alcançando o chão? – ele debochou.

- Muito engraçadinho! Só por causa disso, não vou te soltar. – enlaçou o pescoço de Shaoran mais ainda.

- Fazer o que, né? "Ahh! Se você soubesse que era isso que eu queria... Ficar pertinho de você para sempre." – ele segurou as mãos de Sakura para ela não escorregar dele e cair. Se bem que esse não foi um dos principais motivos...

O mar estava calmo, mas Sakura não desgrudou dele. Suas amigas ficaram ao lado dos dois admirando a lindíssima '_paisagem'_ que tinham.

Depois de um tempo, voltaram para a areia. As horas passavam e o sol já estava forte o bastante. A fome também já apertava, resolveram então voltar para casa. Deixaram as três meninas em suas casas e foram para a residência Kinomoto Li. Enquanto Shaoran dirigia, Sakura ficava pensando no que suas amigas disseram a ela.

- "Bom, até que Naoko não estava errada, Shao é realmente muito bonito! E a cada dia parece que fica mais. Esses brilhantes olhos âmbar são incríveis. E o cabelo? uau! Nunca tinha reparado como ele fica charmoso com esse cabelo rebelde. Caramba, como ele ta forte... Aiaiai, agora que eu percebi que ele ta sem camisa! Que vergonha..." – ela vira rapidamente o rosto para a janela – "Deixa eu olhar mais uma vez..." – e o observa de soslaio – "Uiuiui, ele é muito lindo, parece galã de novela...".

- Sakura? - foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando escutou que Shaoran falava com ela.

- O que você disse? – ela olhava pro chão para tentar disfarçar.

- Nossa, você tá no mundo da lua, Sakura. Eu perguntei o que você tanto olha.

- Eu? Er... Eu tava... Eu tava olhando seu cabelo... Quer dizer, que xampu você usa? Seu cabelo tá tão bonito.

- Bonito? Você tá bem Sakura? Meu cabelo tá cheio de sal, deve no mínimo parecer uma palha. – e deu uma risada.

- Bom, er... Só um pouco, mas... Mesmo assim... Cheio de sal... Tá... Brilhoso... – ele riu com o comentário.

- Você é demais, Saki... Pronto, chegamos.

- Que bom! – ela falou baixinho.

- O que você disse?

- Nada... Er... Estou com uma fome, você não?

- Eu...

- Bem, - ela cortou Shaoran já um pouco afastada do carro, precisava sair dali rápido - vou indo na frente ver o que tem para o almoço – e correu para dentro de casa.

- O que deu nela? A Sakura não tá bem hoje, não. – e entra em casa também.

Estavam tão cansados que assim que terminaram de almoçar foram dormir e permaneceram assim a tarde inteira.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Na segunda, começou a mesma rotina para Sakura, Fujitaka e Yelan. Para Shaoran seria um pouco diferente, ele iria começar a procurar trabalho. À noite os quatro estavam junto jantando. Dificilmente Touya os acompanhava, ele costumava jantar com Misuki, na casa dela.

Terça-feira, à noite, Sakura estava com alguns livros na mão quando chegou perto de Shaoran.

- Shao, me ajuda a estudar?

- O quê? A garota mais inteligente da escola quer minha ajuda?

- Deixa de ser bobo, é para estudar inglês.

- Ah, tá! Vamos lá. "Será um prazer!" - e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

Ficaram acordados mais tarde que o normal, seus pais já estavam dormindo, quando acabaram.

- Ufa! Finalmente acabei. Não sabia que essa parte era tão difícil. Obrigada por me ajudar. – e deu um beijo no rosto de Shaoran.

Ao sentirem o contato da pele mais uma vez, seus corações começaram a acelerar. Dessa vez não foi apenas Shaoran que teve uma sensação estranha. As mãos de Sakura, que estavam firmes segurando os livros, agora estavam um pouco trêmulas.

- "O que tá acontecendo comigo? Porque tenho ficado assim perto dele?"

Por outro lado, as mãos dele suavam como nunca e o jovem perdeu a fala por alguns instantes. Ao perceber a situação que estava se formando, reuniu suas forças e assumiu o controle.

- De nada, Saki. É melhor ir dormir, amanhã você acorda muito cedo. Boa noite. – foi o mais rápido que pode para seu quarto.

- Boa noite... Shaoran. – ela saiu lentamente da sala.

E quem disse que os dois dormiram rápido? Ambos só pensavam no momento em que acabaram de passar e assim foi por um bom tempo naquela noite.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Passou mais uma semana. Sakura e Shaoran procuravam ficar o máximo de tempo possível juntos, às vezes ela pedia ajuda com os exercícios de inglês; eles estavam sempre conversando, lanchavam juntos todos os dias e cada vez mais, um admirava o outro. Não dava mais para segurar esse sentimento louco que estava surgindo entre eles. Nenhum dos dois falava sobre isso, mas os dois sentiam a mesma coisa. Procuravam disfarçar quando estavam acompanhados de outras pessoas, principalmente Touya que era o indivíduo mais ciumento que conheciam. Mas quando ficavam sozinhos, trocavam olhares, se admiravam e se declaravam indiretamente.

Certa noite em que conversavam, rolou um bate-papo muito interessante no sofá, em frente a TV.

- E ai, Saki, você já tem namorado? – mesmo sabendo que ela nunca havia mencionado nada a respeito disso nos e-mails e telefonemas, ele sentiu a necessidade de perguntar.

- Eu não. Sabe, Shao, os garotos que eu conheço, que são da minha idade, são bem infantis e bobos... Nenhum combina comigo...

- Hum... Bom, um dia você encontra o cara certo... Muitas vezes ele pode estar mais perto do que você imagina...

- É, pode ser... Você sabe que eu sou um pouco distraída, então, espero perceber logo. Mas me conta, Shao, você deixou alguma namorada lá na Inglaterra. – ela passava o semblante de pouco interesse, mas por dentro, seu coração estava apertado e ansiando pela resposta.

- Que nada! Faz tempo que eu não conheço uma garota que se encaixe com meu jeito. Às vezes acho que sou muito exigente, ou então, bem diferente de todo mundo. – ela ficou aliviada com essa resposta.

- Pois, então, somos parecidos nesse ponto! – Sakura sorria.

- Talvez não só nesse ponto, não é? – ele disse se ajeitando no sofá, mas discretamente sentou-se mais perto dela.

- É verdade. – ela disfarçava o olhar, sem muito sucesso.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. Ficaram apenas olhando um para o outro, percebendo que seus corações batiam cada vez mais forte... De certa forma esse sentimento os assustava um pouco, pois ao mesmo tempo em que trazia uma alegria tão grande, trazia estranha preocupação.

- Bom, vou para meu quarto. Boa noite, Shaoran. – ela se aproximou para dar um beijo na bochecha dele, mas não sabia se deveria ou não, então voltou na metade do caminho, ficando um pouco sem graça diante da situação.

- Boa noite, Sakura. – ele rapidamente depositou um beijo na testa dela, acabando assim com a tensão que havia se formado entre eles.

Ela foi para seu quarto e Shaoran permaneceu por mais algum tempo na sala.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Finalmente chegou o dia do casamento de Touya e Kaho, era um lindo dia de primavera. Shaoran estava com uma vida nova no Japão, de volta com sua família, mas com uma diferença. Sua "quase meia irmã", não era mais considerada uma "irmã" para ele. Ambos sentiam algo forte, além do que podemos chamar de amor fraternal. Era uma paixão surgindo entre um homem e uma mulher, mas eles jamais haviam falado sobre isso com ninguém, nem entre eles, havia além da preocupação, certo medo. Resolveram tentar não dar muita importância, pensavam ser algo passageiro ou apenas empolgação com as mudanças.

Como cada vez mais as tradições ocidentais estão tomando conta das do casamento tradicional japonês, Kaho optou por usar os típicos vestidos brancos ocidentais, em vez do quimono branco, enquanto Touya vestia um belo terno cinza. Mesmo com o traje ocidental, a cerimônia foi feita de modo tradicional, em um grande templo da cidade onde moravam. Sakura, Shaoran, Yukito e Tomoyo ocuparam o lugar de honra na cerimônia. Sakura vestia um lindo vestido longo de cor verde com flores desenhadas em preto, Shaoran vestia um terno preto, assim como Yukito. Yelan usava um vestido também longo todo na cor carmim bem escuro e Fujitaka usava um terno marrom escuro. Já Tomoyo optou por um vestido longuete azul escuro com detalhes cinza.

Enquanto Touya e Kaho trocavam votos e prometiam lealdade um ao outro, as duas famílias se olham frente a frente, conforme a tradição, em vez de olharem para o casal. Porém se alguém observasse com mais cuidado Sakura e Shaoran, que estavam um ao lado do outro, veriam que estes estavam a todo instante tocando a mão do outro '_sem querer'_.

Durante a recepção os convidados dançaram, cantaram karaokê, conversavam, tal como nos casamentos ocidentais. Sakura e Shaoran não se desgrudavam, até no karaokê cantaram juntos.

Os noivos se emocionaram bastante durante os discursos dedicados a eles. Kaho chegou até a chorar, mas Touya não deu o braço a torcer, só mostrava um sorriso tímido a todos, mas por dentro estava enternecido.

Sakura estava muito cansada depois da festa, que acabou dormindo no carro quando voltavam para casa. Não querendo acordá-la, Fujitaka pediu para Shaoran carregá-la até o quarto, o que o deixou nem um pouco triste. Como era boa aquela sensação que sentia ao tê-la em seus braços, sentir o perfume que saia de seus cabelos, sua pele macia, seu corpo frágil. Como ele adorava cada pedacinho dela. Quando percebeu para onde seus pensamentos estavam levando-o, ele sacudiu a cabeça e continuou andando. Colocou-a na cama dela, tirou os sapatos de seus delicados pés, cobriu-a, depositou um beijo na testa e foi para o seu quarto dormir.

Mas será que Sakura ainda dormia? Não mesmo! Acordou quando estava sendo retirada do carro, porém ao perceber que Shaoran a carregava fingiu que continuava dormindo e aproveitou o momento. Ah! Era maravilhoso o cheiro vindo dele, o perfume amadeirado que ela tanto gostava e que sentiu falta por muitos anos. Após sentir os lábios suaves em sua testa, deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, que passou despercebido por Shaoran. Iria ser uma noite com lindos sonhos, para os dois...

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Passado mais alguns dias, Shaoran começou a trabalhar. Como não achava vaga para professor de inglês sem ter cursado a faculdade, ele decidiu trabalhar na empresa de sua mãe, o qual um dia assumirá. Resolveu também que entraria num cursinho e prestaria vestibular. Mesmo morando na Inglaterra por muito tempo, uma faculdade fazia muita falta no currículo. Comunicou, então, a todos que faria as provas no final do ano, junto com Sakura. Ela ficou animada, seria muito bom os dois estudando juntos, um poderia ajudar o outro. Assim foi mais um jantar que os quatro (Touya foi morar com Misuki), como todos os dias, compartilhavam as novidades enquanto comiam.

Com essas mudanças, Shaoran e Sakura só se viam à noite. De manhã ela ia à escola e ele ao curso, à tarde ele ia para a empresa, enquanto ela ficava em casa, à noite eles jantavam com seus pais e depois estudavam juntos e às vezes conversavam um pouco. Mas isso não quer dizer que o sentimento entre eles havia mudado ou diminuído, pelo contrário, estavam cada vez mais apaixonados.

Durante os estudos após o jantar, havia sempre troca de olhares, sorrisos, brincadeiras inocentes, mas que na verdade se transformava numa maneira deles '_sentirem' _o toque do outro. Certo dia, estavam estudando, quando entraram num assunto e de repente começaram a fazer cócegas e assim iam trocando 'carinhos', uma cosquinha no braço, no pescoço, na barriga... Não tinha nada de mais para quem visse de fora, mas para os dois era uma forma de demonstrarem o sentimento que tinham, sem quebrarem o 'silêncio' que se formou entre os corações e suas bocas. Ambos sentiam a mesma coisa, sabiam que era mútuo, mas permaneciam ignorando a paixão que já se alastrava por dentro.

E as semanas foram passando. Sakura e Shaoran não se declaravam de jeito nenhum, mas as indiretas continuavam.

**-xXx-**

**NOTA:  
**

**Por enquanto é isso.  
Fiz um capítulo um pouco maior dessa vez =D**

**Novamente agradeço aos comentários. **

**Até mais. Beijinhos**

-X-

-** Respostas ****Reviews****:**

_* __aninha kinomoto__ - oohw ameiiii,xuxu !  
syoran ta começando a ver a sakura com outros olhos,quero ve um bejinho deles logo hsuhsuhsu o perfect do toya vai se casar q triste !_

**obrigada =)  
pois é, o sentimento ta crescendo aos poucos... logo logo você verá um beijo dos dois hahaha  
beijinhos**


	4. Uma noite inesquecível

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**4– Uma noite inesquecível**

_Oii galera!_

_Um capítulo novinho chegandoo..._

_Agradecimentos aos comentários no final._

_Aviso: O que estiver entre: __**" "**__ é pensamento; __*** ***__ é expressão facial; __**( )**__ autora se intrometendo com comentários._

_Lembrando:_  
_* Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS e as personagens não me pertencem__ (infelizmente)._

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

Sakura e suas amigas combinaram de irem à uma boate no próximo sábado, mas precisavam de alguém para levá-las e buscá-las _(poxa, ela precisava tirar logo a carteira de motorista... haha)_. Não havia ninguém que pudesse fazer esse favor a elas, todos os pais estavam ocupados e se pegassem um táxi, seria uma fortuna, pois era muito longe. As meninas pensaram em Shaoran, mas Sakura ficou constrangida de pedir, porque ele acabaria achando que estava apenas servindo de motorista. O que era total equívoco. Para ela, a companhia dele era a melhor que poderia ter e, além disso, suas amigas o achavam um gato, até mesmo sua prima Tomoyo, que era a mais tímida nesse assunto. Depois de muito pensar e de suas amigas insistirem, ela decidiu falar com ele assim que o visse, o que acabou ocorrendo à noite.

- Shaoran, eu queria te fazer um convite, mas ele é um pouco abusado.

- Pode fazer, eu topo qualquer coisa, desde que eu não tenha que matar ou roubar ninguém... – ele ri.

- Há-há-há! Engraçadinho! Não é nenhum desses dois.

- Então pode falar.

- É que... Eu queria saber se você não quer levar eu e minhas amigas na boate, no sábado e ficar com a gente por lá. Olha, eu não quero que você pense que a gente só quer você para ser nosso motorista, não é isso, a gente quer também a sua companhia, até porque, papai dificilmente deixaria eu ir sozinha... – apesar de ficar um pouco nervosa, ela conseguiu falar tudo de uma forma clara.

- Saki, eu já entendi, não precisa explicar. – ele dá outra risada – Só que...

- Ai! Já sei! Você já tem um compromisso para o sábado, não é? Eu sabia, não deveria nem ter te pedido. Obviamente um cara como você tem planos para sábado à noite e... – ele coloca a mão sobre a boca dela antes que ela continuasse a tagarelar.

- Calma, não tenho planos para sábado não. – ele diz destapando a boca dela rindo – Você não me deixou terminar. Eu topo numa boa, eu estou precisando sair mesmo... Só tem uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Tem certeza que vocês querem uma 'velho' como eu ao lado de vocês?

- Velho? Até parece, Shao! Você nem imagina os comentários das minhas amigas... – quando percebeu o que estava falando calou-se.

- Que comentários? – ele perguntou se aproximando mais dela.

- Nada, não! – Sakura tentou desviar dele e já ia andando para o quarto quando ele pegou no braço dela.

- Ah, Saki! Me fala, vai! – com a carinha de cachorrinho pidão que ele fez ela não resistiu.

- É que... Bem... Elas falam que você é muito lindo.

- Humm... E o que você fala?

- Ah! Eu falo que você é meu... – sem querer deixou escapar seu pensamento e corou – Irmão! - consertou rapidamente - Falo que você é meu irmão.

- Eu sou seu 'QUASE meio irmão'. – ele frisou bem o 'quase'.

- É...

Os dois se entreolharam, um pouco envergonhados, Sakura mais ainda que ele, pois deu mole falando o que pensou. Tentou consertar, mas achou que ele não acreditou muito. Shaoran a surpreendeu também, ao falar do parentesco deles, o que na realidade não existia, eram apenas irmãos de consideração. Ao terminarem de conversar foram falar com Fujitaka e Yelan que concordaram sem problemas.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Shaoran estava na sala esperando Sakura terminar de se arrumar, já estava quase na hora de apanhar as outras meninas para irem à boate.

- Estou pronta. Vamos? – quando todos a olharam, Shaoran não sabia o que dizer, estava de boca aberta, contendo-se para não elogiá-la na frente de sua mãe e seu padrasto.

- Você vai assim, minha filha? – Fijitaka não gostou do pequeno decote que tinha a blusa e da calça bem justa que ela vestia.

- Ah! Pai, não tem nada demais. Hoje em dia, todo mundo se veste assim, até mais ousado, pra falar a verdade...

- Relaxe querido, Sakura tem juízo, ela vai se comportar. – Yelan tentava acalmar o marido.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Fujitaka. Eu vou ficar de olho nela a noite toda. – Shaoran tentou tranquilizar.

- Ótimo, fico mais tranquilo sabendo disso. – porém Shaoran não iria fazer isso da maneira que seu padrasto imaginava e sim do jeito que ele e Sakura estavam pensando. Ou você acha que ela não fez de propósito, especialmente para Shaoran, aquela produção toda?

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Ao chegarem à boate se dirigiram ao 2º andar, onde tocavam as melhores músicas. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika foram logo se sentindo à vontade e começaram a dançar... Sakura e Shaoran resolveram procurar uma mesa para sentar enquanto entravam no clima da música agitada que tocava. Depois de alguns minutos sentados e diversas trocas de olhares, ele se aproxima um pouco mais dela.

- Rika era a sua amiga que não pôde ir à praia naquele dia? – Shaoran falou bem alto para Sakura ouvi-lo.

- É, ela mesma... Por que, gostou dela? – ela tentava parecer despreocupada.

- Não, – Shaoran sorria ao perceber que Sakura tava com ciúmes - era só curiosidade mesmo. Vocês falaram tanto dela naquele dia.

Alguns minutos se passaram e os dois só observam o salão.

- Shaoran, - ela falou alto com seu rosto próximo ao dele - você não precisa ficar aqui me fazendo companhia. Pode ir, numa boa, conhecer alguma pessoa... Eu posso ficar aqui sozinha, sem problemas. – o que era completamente mentira.

- Eu não quero conhecer ninguém. – ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela, o que não era necessário, pois a música não estava tão alta assim - Aqui está ótimo para mim.

Os dois se olharam e sorriram.

- Vem, vamos dançar. – Shaoran pegou Sakura pela mão e a levou até a pista de dança.

Ficaram dançando lado a lado e foram se soltando aos poucos. Algumas música depois, eles já estavam de frente um ao outro curtindo uma música Techno. Logo depois foi mudando para dance, hip hop, eletrônica e eles dançando sem parar. Às vezes brincavam de pegar na mão do outro para acompanhar juntos a melodia. A música continuou mudando, agora já era uma mais romântica, um pouco lenta, convidativa aos casais que ali estavam ou que se formavam. Sakura e Shaoran hesitaram no início, mas acabaram sendo _'empurrados'_, um para o outro, pelos casais que começavam a se movimentar pela pista, então se deixaram levar. E o clima foi aumentando... Sabe como é música lenta, não é? Dançar grudadinho, com rostinhos colados... Os dois foram ficando bem juntinhos, já estavam até sentindo a respiração do outro no pescoço, o que causava uma onda de arrepios e acelerava os corações. A música que sequenciou voltou a ser agitada e como os dois já estavam cansados, resolveram sentar. As amigas de Sakura pareciam ser à base de _pilhas duracell_, ainda tinham energia suficiente para continuar dançando com uns garotos que conheceram por lá.

- Sakura, - Shaoran perguntou se aproximando dela – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Pode ser.

- Então vou até o balcão pegar. O que você vai querer?

- Uma batida de morango sem álcool.

- Vou pegar uma de pêssego pra mim. Já volto.

Nenhum dos dois era muito chegado em bebida alcoólica e, além disso, Shaoran era responsável, ele ia dirigir depois, o que foi mais um motivo para não beber. Andou até o bar, que ficava um pouco distante de onde estavam. Demorou uns 5 minutos, pegou as bebidas e foi ao encontro de Sakura.

**Sakura POV's ON**

Sakura esperava Shaoran voltar quando foi surpreendida por alguém.

- Oi, gatinha! Tudo bem? – disse um rapaz se sentando na cadeira ao lado dela.

- Oi. Estou muito bem, obrigada. – ela afastou um pouco a cadeira.

- Então, o que faz uma gatinha como você sozinha nessa mesa? – o garoto inclinou o corpo em direção à Sakura.

- Não te interessa. – ela levantou-se.

- Que isso, linda! Não seja tão má comigo. – ele segurou o braço dela e se levantou também.

- Me solta, eu não quero nada com você! – mesmo tentando tirar o braço da mão do rapaz, ela não conseguiu.

- Não seja rude. Qual é o nome da princesa? – ela deu uma risada sarcástica e ele não entendeu – O que foi?

- Princesa? Meu Deus isso é mais velho que a minha avó. - E eu não tenho porque te falar o meu nome. Dá pra me soltar ou eu vou ter que gritar? – ela parecia até calma, mas tremia por dentro, o cara era bem mais alto que ela e bastante forte, deveria ter uns 21 anos.

- Ora, ora, a gatinha é muito corajosa em me desafiar – ele solta o braço e ela se sente vitoriosa por alguns segundos, porém ele torna a segurá-la, agora com as duas mãos na cintura puxando-a para si - Mas não tem problema. Não vou te soltar, nem você vai gritar, porque vou calar essa sua boquinha linda agora mesmo. – tentou arrancar-lhe um beijo, mas Sakura desviou a tempo.

**Sakura POV's OFF**

Shaoran estava voltando com as bebidas nas mãos quando viu uma cena que lhe assustou e não lhe agradou em nada. Ele viu Sakura sendo agarrada por um carinha, ela tentava empurrá-lo, enquanto o rapaz tentava beijá-la a força. Foi o suficiente para seus nervos ficarem a flor da pele. Ele largou imediatamente as bebidas em uma mesa próxima de onde estava e foi correndo ao encontro de Sakura.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou tirando Sakura de perto do cara e trazendo-a para perto de si.

- Ei, cara, não se mete aqui não, vai procurar outro peixe, que esse aqui é meu – e tentou pegar no braço dela, só que levou um tapa de Shaoran em sua mão.

- Não ouse tocá-la novamente. – ele disse em um tom alto e firme.

- Há-há! E quem é você para me impedir? O super-homem? – ele perguntou debochado.

- Não. Eu sou... – desviou o olhar para Sakura que o observava atentamente. Então voltou seu olhar para o rapaz a sua frente com convicção – Eu sou o namorado dela!

Sakura ficou espantada com a resposta dele, mas não negou e tentou mostrar naturalidade.

- Namorado? Pois vocês não me convencem disso. – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não está convencido? - perguntou Shaoran em tom de desafio - Então veja isso! – puxou Sakura contra si e a beijou.

Ao leve toque de seus lábios, ambos sentiram um intenso arrepio lhes percorrer a espinha. Era para ser um beijo rápido, para dar veracidade à mentira que contaram. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, esse era um beijo muito esperado pelos dois e iriam aproveitar até não poderem mais. Ao sentir o desejo falar mais alto que a razão, Sakura envolveu o pescoço de Shaoran com seus braços e entreabriu a boca. Ao perceber o que ela queria, ele não hesitou em aprofundar mais o beijo. Que sensação maravilhosa era aquela! Um longo friozinho na barriga, lhes dando um prazer e satisfação que nunca imaginaram sentir. Não queriam que esse momento acabasse, mas são seres humanos e precisam respirar. Afastaram-se devido à falta de ar.

Ficaram se fitando por alguns instantes. Olharam depois ao redor e não viram mais o carinha que os incomodava. Ficou um silêncio incômodo entre eles, até que resolveram ira para um lugar mais reservado da boate. Acharam uma varanda, e ficaram por lá, pois o local estava vazio.

- Sakura... – ele olhava intensamente aqueles orbes verdes que tanto amava – Eu não posso mais esconder o que sinto por você. Isso nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça antes, sempre te considerei minha irmã, mas desde que eu voltei da Inglaterra tudo mudou... No início eu achava que era apenas a empolgação de nos vermos novamente, mas eu fui descobrindo que não era só isso... Descobri... Descobri que havia... Me apaixonado por você...

- Shaoran... – Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Ah, Sakura! – ele segura a mão dela - Eu não conseguia tirar você de meus pensamentos, dia e noite ansiava o momento que ia te ver... Poxa! Eu sei que isso não poderia ter acontecido! Mas eu não agüento mais... Não agüento mais segurar essa paixão que bate aqui dentro – levou as mãos dela até o seu peito e ela pode sentir o coração bater tão rápido e forte quanto o dela – Não agüento mais segurar a vontade de te tocar – ele acaricia o delicado rosto de Sakura – Não agüento mais segurar a vontade de te abraçar, de te beijar... Eu te amo, Saki, e não posso mais esconder isso... Mesmo que eu tenha um certo medo, eu quero ficar junto de você!

Sakura ficou sem reação, não sabia o que dizer, ou melhor, sabia, mas as palavras não queriam sair de sua boca. Então num impulso, Shaoran a toma em seus braços e a beija intensamente, um beijo tão profundo e com maravilhosas sensações.

Afastaram-se novamente quando lhes faltou o ar. Ela tomou coragem e falou:

- Oh, Shaoran! – ela finalmente conseguiu falar – Eu também me apaixonei por você! Assim que você voltou, eu não percebia que tinha um sentimento tão bonito, achava que gosta de você como irmão... Mas tudo foi acontecendo tão rápido, que quando me dei conta já não te olhava com olhos de irmã... Eu estou tão confusa... Não sei se é certo ou errado isso que estamos sentindo. Tenho medo do meu pai, do meu irmão, se eles descobrirem tudo... Mas eu te amo! Te amo com todas as minhas forças! – ela o abraça apertado.

- Eu também tenho medo da reação da minha mãe e deles, Saki e também estou um pouco confuso... Mas nós não somos mais crianças e muito menos 'irmãos' ou 'meio irmãos'... Fomos apenas criados juntos. Não temos culpa desse sentimento que surgiu entre nós, não é uma escolha.

- Eu sei... – ela dizia ainda abraçada a ele.

- Mas, Saki... – ele a afastou um pouco, mas sem desfazer o abraço – Acho que seria melhor, por enquanto, mantermos tudo isso em segredo... E quando chegar o momento certo, a gente conta a verdade...

- Certo... Aiaiai! Já to vendo o Touya fazendo um escândalo.

- É verdade, acho que ele será o mais difícil de convencer. Mas vamos esquecer isso por um momento. Agora quero ficar juntinho de você!

- Eu também. – e mais uma vez se beijam.

Ao voltarem para a pista, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika puxaram Sakura para um canto, longe de Shaoran, que aproveitou para pegar novamente bebidas no bar.

- Sakura do céu! O que foi aquilo? – Chiharu estava espantada.

- Aquilo o que? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Nem adianta negar, Sakura! – Tomoyo estava desesperada para saber o porquê da cena que viram.

- Ai, gente... Vocês tão falando de quando o Shaoran me beijou?

- Claaro! A gente tava indo te chamar para dançar conosco quando vimos o beijo! Sinceramente, achamos que estávamos surtando. – Naoko explicava.

- Relaxem, foi... er... de mentirinha... isso, foi de mentirinha... – Sakura tentava convencê-las.

- Mentirinha? Desculpa Saki, mas não parecia mentira um beijão daqueles! – Tomoyo quase suspirava.

- Claro que foi mentira, é que um carinha tava tentando me beijar, ai o Shao falou que era meu namorado, mas o cara não acreditou e pra gente provar, ele me beijou... E acabou dando certo, pois o carinha sumiu depois disso.

- Hum! – Naoko ainda suspeitava – Tem certeza que foi só isso?

- Claro, Naoko! Vocês acham que eu ficaria com o Shaoran? Ele é meu irmão!

- É, tem razão, viajamos um pouco – Rika se convenceu.

- Bom, agora vamos voltar para a pista de dança? – Sakura tentava fugir antes que surgissem mais perguntas.

- Vamos – disse Rika.

- Vão indo, meninas, eu preciso ir antes ao banheiro... Vem comigo, Saki? – Tomoyo olhava fixamente para os olhos esmeraldas que estavam a sua frente.

- Cl-claro... – Sakura já imaginava o que sua prima queria.

Ao chegarem ao banheiro, Sakura tentou entrar em uma das cabines, mas foi impedida por Tomoyo.

- Ah! Nem tente escapar, Sakurinha!

- Mas eu preciso ir ao banheiro, Tomo.

- Não precisa não! Vamos, me conte a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- A verdade sobre o beijo.

- Foi aquilo que eu te falei, foi tudo para afast...

- Sakura Kinomoto! Nem continue. Você sabe que não vai me convencer com essa história. Eu já tenho observado o modo como vocês dois se olham. E eu lhe garanto que não é como irmãos!

- Sabe o quê que é...

- Não, não sei, - ela mais uma vez cortou Sakura - mas desconfio, por isso é melhor me contar tudinho!

- Mas... - Vendo que não tinha como continuar mentindo, Sakura resolveu contar toda a verdade - Tem razão...

- Eu sabia! – Tomoyo dava gritinhos dentro do banheiro – Me conta tudo, quero saber os mínimos detalhes, o que vocês vão fazer, o que conversaram... Tudo! Ah! Pena que eu não to com a minha câmera de vídeo para filmar esse momento emocionante de confissão.

- *gota na cabeça* Ai, Tomoyo, você não muda! – Sakura começou a contar-lhe tudo, desde o início.

**-xXx-**

**NOTA:  
**

**Finalmente veio a declaração e o beijo \õ/ \õ/ hahaha ! **

**Eu sei que em boate não costuma tocar músicas lentas, mas tive que colocar aqui para dar um clima ;) [e também, minha experiência em boates é de 8%... hauhauahu)**

**Já vou adiantando que devo fazer no total uns 9 capítulos para essa fic =)**

**Agradeço aos comentários de todos.**

**Até mais. Beijinhos**

-X-

-** Respostas ****Reviews****:**

_* __nina sakurai__ - __amei d+ vc ta de parabens vai conseguir muitos fás assim!  
aiaiaiuiui o clima esta esquentando e não tem ar condicionado né  
amei  
bjs  
Ariella._

**obrigadaa =)  
éé, o clima ta esquentando muuuito... hauahuau  
beijinhos**

_* __nina sakurai__ - __porrrr favorrr eu emploro para que vc deixe todos os caps assim, eu to vissiadicima e não aguento mais isso esta me consumindo como uma droga (death noth [é assim q escreve né])  
esta perfeito  
bjs  
Ariella._

**hahaah vou tentar mantê-los assim, ok?  
que bom que vc ta gostando, fico feliz (se for em relação ao desenho, acho que é death note)  
beijos**

_* __aninha kinomoto__ – __q linduuuuuu ! ooohwwww ta mto fofuxa sua fic !  
adorei adorei e adorei coloca logo o proximo capitulo !_

**valeuu! =D  
que bom que gostou... vou tentar colocar os capítulos bem rápido ;)  
beijinhos**

* _Vanessa S_ _- __que fofinha sua fic! adorei os dois cabeçudos!_

**obrigadaa =)  
hahaha  
beijos**


	5. Algumas mentirinhas não fazem mal

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**5– Algumas mentirinhas não fazem mal...**

_Oláá!_

_Outro capítulo para vocês... Porém não consegui fazer esse tão grande quanto os outros =/_

_Aviso:_  
_* Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS e as personagens não me pertencem..__._

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

Aquela noite tinha sido uma das melhores da vida dos dois, se sentiam tão bem, tão completos. Como a única que ficou sabendo o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela noite foi Tomoyo, Sakura e Shaoran, para ficarem juntos, tiveram que passar o resto da noite na varanda, aonde praticamente ninguém ia. A desculpa para as outras 3 amigas, era que o casal estava separado e _ficando_ com outras pessoas. E acabou dando certo, nenhuma delas suspeitou nada.

Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, quando chegaram em casa, Sakura e Shaoran resolveram não falar mais nada um com o outro, mesmo querendo ficar mais tempo juntos. Apenas se olharam, sorriram e cada um foi para o seu quarto, seus pais já estavam dormindo.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Amanheceu um belo domingo ensolarado. Estavam todos tomando café da manhã.

- Estou com vontade de fazer um passeio à tarde – disse Fujitaka - o que acham?

- Acho ótimo, querido, um passeio em família vai nos fazer bem. – Yelan se animava.

Sakura e Shaoran se olharam, não podiam deixar isso acontecer. Seus pais poderiam perceber o que estava acontecendo com eles.

- Sabe o que é pai, - Sakura falava um pouco nervosa – nós estamos cansados de tanto dançar ontem...

- É. Eu queria descansar esse domingo, afinal, amanha começa a longa rotina de trabalho e estudo – Shaoran tentava desculpar-se.

- Ora, o que é isso? Vocês dois sempre gostaram desses passeios. – Fujitaka não desistia da ideia.

- Pois é, pai, mas estamos cansados hoje.

- Deixem disso, esse final de semana não saímos em família, – ele insistia – vai ser bom distrair um pouco, respirar ar puro do parque, descansaremos um pouco por lá. Vamos, será revigorante, principalmente para os dois que estão tão cansados.

Vendo que não adiantava continuar insistindo, Sakura e Shaoran concordaram em ir, mas ficaram preocupados e evitariam ao máximo ficar perto um do outro.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Caminharam pelo lago e estavam passando pelo parque, quando Yelan notou que os dois jovens não havia trocado uma palavra entre eles.

- Está certo, o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – ela tinha parado de caminhar e fitava os dois.

- O que foi, Yelan? – Fujitaka havia parado ao perceber que sua mulher não estava ao seu lado. – Porque parou?

- Nossos filhos... Eles não falaram nada desde que saímos de casa. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

Os dois jovens, que estavam distantes um do outro, gelaram com a afirmação.

- Qu-que isso, mãe... n-não aconteceu nada... – Shaoran tentou convencer.

- É verdade, Yelan. T-ta tudo normal, como sempre foi... É que estamos cansados, sabe, então...

- Vocês não me enganam, algo aconteceu... – Os dois jovens se olharam e temeram o que estava por vir - O que houve ontem à noite para deixá-los assim?

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram atônitos, não sabiam o que dizer ou como fugir daquela situação. Por um momento passou pela cabeça da menina uma ideia que poderia dar certo.

- Tudo bem, Yelan... – ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça para não ter que olhar para ninguém - Eu vou contar o que aconteceu...

Shaoran quase teve um infarto.

- O-o q-quêêê? Ficou doida, Saku... – ele tava já desesperado.

- Não vou mais esconder isso, vou contar o que aconteceu ontem...

- Mas...

- Deixe ela falar, filho.

- Ontem, um tempo depois que chegamos à boate, um menino chegou perto de mim... Quando Shaoran o viu, colocou-o pra correr – ela cruzou os braços fingindo estar chateada, Shaoran estava boquiaberto – Ele até que era bonitinho – Sakura deu um risinho provocativo e olhou para Shaoran que soltava fumacinhas de ciúmes - Então, ele ficou grudado a mim a noite toda não deixando nenhum outro menino se aproximar... Poxa, eu já estou na época de arrumar namorado... – ela fez um biquinho olhando para o pai e Yelan – Por isso to brigada com esse bobo desde ontem... Pergunta só para a Tomoyo, se Shaoran tentar desmentir... Ela viu tudinho o que aconteceu ontem...

- Então foi isso... – Yelan falou – Sabia que algo estava errado.

- Não vou te desmentir não, _irmãzinha_ –a última palavra ele disse com tom de deboche – Fiz isso mesmo e faria de novo... Não iria deixar nenhum marmanjo chegar perto. – Shaoran completou sorrindo.

- Unff – Sakura soltou um muxoxo.

- Hum... Gostei de saber disso, fez muito bem, Shaoran. Sakura ainda é muito nova pra namorar.

- Papai!

- Isso mesmo, estou satisfeito que Shaoran cumpriu muito bem seu papel de irmão – os jovens se olharam com vontade de rir, mas mantiveram a _'atuação'_ – Vamos continuar nosso passeio, já está quase na hora de lancharmos.

- Vamos, mas eu não quero andar ao lado do Shaoran... – ela olhou de soslaio para Shaoran com um pequeno sorriso lateral e ele soltava um risinho irônico.

Na realidade, o que contaram não foi mentira, apenas omitiram os detalhes...

O passeio durou mais meia hora. Eles fizeram um piquenique debaixo de uma das cerejeiras que havia no parque. Ao voltar para casa, Sakura foi para seu quarto, conversou por um bom tempo ao telefone com Tomoyo, depois foi terminar um trabalho escolar no computador. Shaoran aproveitou o finalzinho da tarde para preparar algumas coisas para o dia seguinte e após isso ficou mexendo no computador.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

O início da semana chegou e, junto, a rotina também. Fujitaka foi trabalhar cedo, Sakura foi para o colégio e Shaoran para o curso. À tarde os dois jovens almoçavam com Yelan e em seguida Shaoran e a mãe iam trabalhar. Sakura estudava a tarde e descansava um pouco. À noite todos jantavam juntos e depois os dois estudavam.

Foi deste modo durante a semana inteira. O jovem casal só se via no café da manhã, no almoço e à noite. Nessas horas eles estavam sempre acompanhados de Yelan e Fujitaka, então tinham que se controlar. Não podiam deixar passar nenhum olhar apaixonado, ou suspiro, muito menos que a vontade de se beijarem tomasse conta dos dois. E assim foi na 1ª semana.

Chagou novamente segunda-feira. À noite, Shaoran e Sakura estavam quase terminando de estudar, quando ela escreveu num papel e colocou discretamente no livro dele.

'_I-r-m-ã-o-z-i-n-h-o, tive uma ideia... Já que não podemos _

_conversar abertamente enquanto papai e Yelan estiverem aqui,_

_que tal conversamos por MSN?_

_Os dois não suspeitariam de nada..._

_De sua i-r-m-ã_

_que te ama, Sakura'_

Shaoran escreveu rapidamente a resposta e colocou em cima do caderno dela.

'_Querida IRMÃ,_

_Gostei da ideia, mas não sei se aguentarei ficar __apenas__ no MSN _

_com você, sem poder te dar nenhum beijinho..._

_Mas tudo bem, me conformarei __por enquanto__._

_Passarei a terminar de estudar 20min antes do normal, começando por hoje._

_ Do seu IRMÃO amado,_

_Shaoran'_

Os dois riram baixinho. Shaoran se levantou e foi para seu quarto. Uns minutinhos depois, Sakura foi para o dela.

E assim foi na segunda, na terça, na quarta... Porém quinta-feira, o coração apaixonado falou mais alto. Estavam os dois conversando no MSN, quando Fujitaka e Yelan foram dormir. Ao ouvir a porta se fechando, Shaoran digitou:

_SHAO: Sabe, eu não aguento estar tão pertinho de vc e não pode te beijar, te abraçar_

_SAKI: Eu tb! queria tanto ter vc aqui comigo... só de pensar que vc ta no quarto aqui em frente, da vontade de correr até ai, só p/ te da um beijo_

Shaoran não lhe respondeu.

_SAKI: shao?_

_SAKI: cadê vc?_

_SAKI: shaoran, pq ñ me responde?_

- To aqui – ele fala ao pé do ouvido dela.

Sakura leva um susto tão grande, que seu coração batia descompassado.

- Ai! Que susto!

- Shh! Fale baixo, para não acordar nossos pais.

- Desculp – antes de terminar a palavra, Shaoran a puxou para si e lhe beijou os lábios.

Um beijo profundo, desejado desde o início da semana.

- Seu louco! Alguém pode ver.

- Eles já estão dormindo e a porta ta encostada.

- É, mas ela abre! – Sakura disse se esticando para ver a porta.

- Acalme-se ninguém vai entrar... Eu não aguentava de vontade de te beijar. – ele deu um selinho nela - Não resisti.

- Eu também queria muito isso.

- Vamos ter que tomar alguma atitude, Saki, não vamos conseguir manter isso por muito tempo.

- É verdade, não podemos nos ver apenas nos finais de semana.

- O que faremos?

- Vamos ter que pensar em alguma coisa... Mas não agora. É muito arriscado você ficar aqui, Shao.

- Tem razão vou voltar para o meu quarto – e anda até a porta – Ah! Já ia esquecendo...

- O quê?

- De pegar isso aqui – e a beija apaixonadamente mais uma vez. Um longo e maravilhoso beijo.

E assim foram dormir muito contentes e pensativos, pois teriam que resolver o que fariam para se verem _'escondidos'_.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Mais um ensolarado final de semana chegou em Tomoeda. No sábado, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo e suas amigas saíram para comer e depois resolveram patinar no gelo. Já domingo, os dois tiveram que ir à casa de Touya e Kaho com seus pais, e isso significava cuidado dobrado.

Conversaram tranquilamente durante o almoço. Fujitaka contou à seu filho e seu nora sobre o acontecido na boate. Kaho suspeitou na hora o que realmente havia acontecido, dificilmente algo passava despercebido por ela. Já Touya não notou nada, pelo contrário, assim como seu pai, parabenizou a atitude de Shaoran.

- Muito bem, Shaoran! Ah, se eu estivesse lá... Aquele moleque não sairia vivo. – Touya falava com os olhos fumegando de raiva.

- Pois é, mas tive que convencê-lo para que ele fosse embora... – Shaoran soltou sem querer.

- Convencê-lo? De que? – Touya perguntou curioso.

Sakura e Shaoran se olharam nervosos, mas não demonstraram. Ele havia feito uma burrada deixando escapar aquilo.

- É verdade... Convencê-lo de que? Essa parte vocês não nos contaram. – Fujitaka ressaltava.

- Bom é que... – Sakura tomou a palavra – O Shaoran teve que falar que era melhor ele não me perturbar, pois não queria estragar a noite do garoto, que inclusive acho que já o vi em algum lugar... – ela tentou disfarçar – Acho que era um antigo amigo seu Touya, da época do seu colegial.

- O que? Algum marmanjo da minha idade tentou se aproximar de você? Ah, se eu encontro um deles na minha frente... – Touya esbravejava.

Sakura havia conseguido mudar de assunto, mas não ajudou muito a acalmar as coisas.

- Calma, Touya, eu não tenho certeza... Sabe o que é – ela tentava amenizar as coisas – Estava bem escuro, não dava para ver direito... Vai ver que eu me enganei. Vamos esquecer isso.

- Sua irmã tem razão, Touya. Se acalme, já passou. – Kaho acariciava o cabelo de seu marido e ajudava Sakura a ameniza as coisas.

Após essa pequena confusão, a noite seguiu mais tranquila e a conversa fluiu para outros assuntos, o que deixou Sakura e Shaoran muito aliviados.

**-xXx-**

**NOTA:  
**

**Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado... Mesmo sendo um pouco menor ^^'**

**Aos que leram, obrigada. E aos que comentaram muitíííssimo obrigada ;D**

**Até o próximo. Beijos**

-X-

-** Respostas ****Reviews****:**

_* __Vanessa S__ -__adorei o cap!  
adorei o beijo e a conversa na varanda!  
lindos!_

**que bom que gostou =D **_  
_**acho que será um dos maiores capítulos da fic...**_  
_**beijos**

_* __nina sakurai__ -__ aiaiaiaiaaiai! num to acreditando que vc foi tão rápida!(muito feliz) não é que eu queira julgar mas normalmente estas fics são extremamente lentas (isso me incomoda) mas vc tá muito rapidamente inteligente haaa q felicidade! eu queria perguntar se vai ter momentos hot na fic? (fala que sim!) (implorando de joelhos)_  
_ameeei  
BJS  
Ariella._

**hahaha, até que to conseguindo colorar um por semana, como falei \õ/**_  
_**pois é, eu sei como é... a maioria demora bastante para postar os capítulos...**_  
_**como eu havia te falado na msg, não sei se conseguirei encaixar algum momento assim na fic... nunca escrevi nada desse tipo... vou até tentar, mas se não ficar bom, eu vou ter que tirar ^^'**_  
_**fico feliz que tenha gostado!**_  
_**beijos**

_* __aninha kinomoto__ –__ amei amei amei ! q fofuxossss o beijo foi perfectttt ! q noite heim realmente inesquecivel rsrsrs  
a tomoyo é tao engraçada rio pakas. continua logo sempre dou uma passadinha aqui pra ver._

**ahh! que bom que gostou tanto, aninha =) **_  
_**são muito fofos, né? **_  
_**também sempre rio com a Tomoyo hahaha**_  
_**vou continuar sim... **_  
_**beijinhos**

_* __Luana__ -__ Adorei! Tah bem diferente mesmo! Eles dois são tão lindos. Queria ter um Shaoran na minha vida. Espero qe não demore para sair o outro._

**eba, que bom que gostou! **_  
_**um shaoran na nossa vida não seria nada mal, né? hauahuahu **_  
_**vou sempre tentar postar os capítulos rapidinho =D**_  
_**beijos**


	6. Reencontro e,,, Uma nova paixão?

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**6– Reencontro e... Uma nova paixão?**

_Oláá!  
Mais um capítulo pronto \õ/  
Pessoal, nesse capítulo o foco será outro casal, e não Sakura e Shaoran...  
_

_Aviso: O que estiver entre: " " é pensamento._

_Lembrando que:  
* Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS e as personagens pertencem ao Grupo Clamp =/..._

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

Numa quinta-feira, Sakura esperava Shaoran na porta do curso dele.

- Sakura? O que faz aqui? – ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Vim porque precisava te contar o que andei pensando...

- Tudo bem, vamos para casa juntos...

- Mas e se sua mãe ou outra pessoa nos vir?

- Qual o problema? Dois _"irmãos" _não podem se encontrar na rua? Para minha mãe, podemos dizer que nos encontramos no portão.

- Certo.

Andaram por um tempinho calados, apenas observando a paisagem.

- E então, o que você andou pensando?

- Sabe, acho que seria uma boa ideia, nos encontrarmos de vez em quando no parque...

- Mas lá alguém pode nos ver, não é tão longe daqui.

- Eu sei, mas tem aquela floresta que fica na parte de trás. Mesmo tendo trilha, ninguém vai lá.

- Hum... É verdade. Acho que pode dar certo.

- Então fica combinado.

- Sim. Posso chegar alguns dias depois do horário no trabalho, se minha mãe perguntar, direi que a aula do curso se estendeu por causa da proximidade das provas...

- Eu posso falar que vou para casa de Tomoyo. Amanhã falo com ela no colégio, ela vai nos ajudar. O horário a gente combina depois, te mando uma mensagem pelo celular.

Combinaram tudo e continuaram o caminho para casa.

No dia seguinte, os dois se encontraram no parque. Sem que ninguém visse, foram até a pequena floresta, primeiro Sakura e uns minutinhos depois, Shaoran. Ele ficou sentado na grama, recostado numa árvore e ela encostava a cabeça em seu peito. Rolou beijo, abraço e conversa. Parecia um sonho. Tudo estava tão bom, tão perfeito. Eles combinavam em tudo. Ficaram por lá, mais de meia hora. Então voltaram para casa. Primeiro Shaoran e uns minutos depois, Sakura. Yelan já havia ido trabalhar.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-

O sábado chegou. Sakura e Shaoran combinaram de ir ao shopping. Ela ia encontrar com Tomoyo e depois encontrar com Shaoran, mas omitiu a 2ª parte de seu pai e Yelan. Já o jovem de cabelos rebeldes, disse que iria encontrar seu amigo da Inglaterra que havia se mudado para o Japão há algum tempo, o que não era mentira.

**Flashback Shaoran ON**

_____Era uma quinta-feira nublada. O jovem de olhos âmbares estava deitado em sua cama estudando, quando seu celular toca._

_______- Alô, Shaoran falando._

_________- Meu caro amigo Shaoran, como vai?_

___________- Eriol?_

_____________- Pelo visto não se esqueceu do seu velho amigo. E como está sua estadia no Japão? Matou a saudade de sua família._

_______________- Como esquecer meu melhor amigo? Afinal, que espécie de pessoa acha que eu sou – e soltou uma leve risada – Foi muito bom rever a todos sim. Mas e você, como está? Muito agitada sua vida na Inglaterra?_

_________________- De certa forma, meu caro amigo. Até algum tempo diria que estava mais do que agitada... – deixou um suspense no ar._

___________________- Deixe-me adivinhar, algumas de suas admiradoras lhe perseguindo?_

_____________________- Há-há, não Li, com a sua ida do país, o número de fãs caiu mais do que a metade._

_______________________Ambos riram com a afirmação do inglês._

_________________________- Mas então, qual o motivo da agitação?_

___________________________- Diga-me uma coisa, sua família ainda mora em Tomoeda?_

_____________________________- Sim, nunca mudamos daqui._

_______________________________- Então presumo que você esteja morando com eles ainda, não é verdade?_

_________________________________- É... Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Eriol Hiiragizawa?_

___________________________________- Acalme-se, meu amigo. Estou apenas constatando os fatos antes de lhe dar a notícia._

_____________________________________- Que notícia? Fale logo._

_______________________________________- Você não muda, Shaoran... – solta uma gentil risada – Bom, devo-lhe informar então que nos veremos com frequência._

_________________________________________- Você vai viajar para Tomoeda?_

___________________________________________- Não, estou morando – enfatizou bem a última palavra - em Tomoeda._

_____________________________________________- Quem diria! Eriol Hiiragizawa morando no Japão._

_______________________________________________- Fará algo neste sábado, gostaria de conversar com meu melhor amigo._

_________________________________________________- Mas é claro. Preciso mesmo falar contigo algumas coisas._

___________________________________________________- Ótimo, pode ser no shopping? Preciso comprar algumas coisas que faltam aqui em casa._

_____________________________________________________- Ok. À tarde nos vemos._

_______________________________________________________- Até breve, caro amigo._

_________________________________________________________- Até._

**Flashback Shaoran OFF**

Logo após o almoço, Sakura saiu primeiro e foi encontra-se com Tomoyo. Passearam, comprar algumas coisas e esperaram por Shaoran. Este chegou uma hora depois de Sakura e logo avistou Eriol perto da entrada. Conversaram bastante, Li havia lhe contado tudo o que acontecera desde sua chegada, dos sentimentos transformados, das preocupações, das alegrias. O amigo escutava tudo com muita atenção, mas não muito surpreso com as notícias. Passado quase duas horas, Sakura liga para Shaoran.

- Onde você está, Shaoran? Já chegou no shopping?

_______________________________________________________________- Oi Sakura, já sim. Onde você está?_

- No 2º piso perto da Mr. Charly e Fitte.

_________________________________________________________________- Ok, estamos indo para aí. Beijo – e desliga._

_________________________________________________________________-_ Ahn? Estamos? – ela perguntava-se após desligar o aparelho automaticamente.

Levaram alguns minutinhos para se encontrarem. Shaoran apresentou Eriol para as duas e contou toda a história.

- E então, Eriol, está gostando daqui? – Sakura puxava assunto enquanto se sentavam em uma mesinha na praça de alimentação.

- Muito, o Japão é mais interessante do que eu pensei. – Eriol sorriu gentilmente e olhou de esguelha para Tomoyo que corou levemente.

- Vamos lanchar? Depois a gente pode assistir um filme, essa semana estrearam alguns muito bons. O que acham? – Shaoran estava animado.

- Ótima ideia. Deixa-me ver o que vou comer... – Sakura olhava ao redor as lojinhas de comida.

- Ah, Eriol, eu acho que não comentei contigo, mas a Tomoyo também leu aquele livro que você ficou meses procurando... – Shaoran lembrou-se ao falar em filmes - Como é que era o nome mesmo? "The Has.. alguma coisa"

- The Eagle Has Landed, de Jack Higgins. – Tomoyo respondeu de imediato.

- Isso. Nossa, nunca vi meu amigo tão interessado em um livro como esse.

- É inevitável, meu caro Shaoran. É um bestsellers e estava em falta nas livrarias de lá. Sem dúvida um dos meus preferidos.

- Sério, Eriol? – Tomoyo se empolgava – É um dos meu preferidos também. Esse livro é incrível, Harry Patterson conseguia colocar características endurecidas como vários heróis, vilões impiedosos...

- Locais perigosos... – Eriol completava.

- Simplesmente demais.

- Alguns se destacam no meio de tantos autores ingleses bons. Maurice Baring, G. K. Chesterton, Thomas Hobbes... – Eriol se animava conversando com a bela menina que estava à sua frente.

- Sim. Outro autor que gosto é Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, mas acho que você não deve gostar muito.

- Lewis Carroll... Como não gostar do autor do clássico livro Alice no País das Maravilhas?

- Uau! Você é o primeiro garoto que gosta, se bem que eu não conheço muitos...

- Gosto sim, os poemas escritos em estilo nonsense são um dos melhores. Um dos poucos autores com precursores da poesia de vanguarda.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto?

- Dos inúmeros problemas de matemática e lógica ocultos no seu texto?

- Ta brincando comigo, né, Eriol? Como você adivinha meus pensamentos?

- É o que eu mais gosto em suas obras, então... – ajeitava seus óculos e reparava na garota de olhos encantadoramente violetas - Só arrisquei.

- Nossa, é incrível como temos gostos iguais... – Tomoyo se fascinava com o rapaz a cada minuto, a cada palavra, a cada gesto, nunca havia se sentindo assim.

- Gosta de música também, Tomoyo?

- Claro. Inclusive canto no coral da escola.

- Que interessante, eu toco piano. – ela sorria e ele retribuía.

- Você poderia tocar uma música para mim algum dia desses? – Tomoyo pediu um pouco envergonhada.

- Com prazer. E você me daria à honra de acompanhar com sua voz? – Eriol pediu em um tom um pouco galanteador.

- Sim. É só marcarmos. – "Como resistir a esse garoto tão gentil e bonito?" ela quase suspirava.

- Me passe seu telefone depois, Tomoyo. – "Tão bela, inteligente... Acho que não me equivoquei de vir para o Japão." mais uma vez ajeitava seus óculos. - Encantadora. – Eriol sussurrou, o que passou despercebido por ela e pelo casal que havia ali.

- Ooii! – Sakura falava já cansada.

- O que foi, Saki? – Tomoyo perguntava sem se dar conta.

- O que foi? Eu estou à meia hora perguntando pra vocês onde querem comer. E vocês só sabem falar de livro pra lá, autores pra cá, música... Eu adoro literatura, mas depois da conversa de vocês, não quero ver um livro literário por pelo menos um ano...

- Que exagero, Saki. – Tomoyo corava um pouco – É que estava tão interessante a conversa que nem reparei que você falava comigo. Não fique chateada, "O bom humor é um dos melhores artigos de vestuário que se deve usar em sociedade".

- William Makepeace Thackeray. – Eriol completou.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto, - ela recostava seu corpo sobre a cadeira - podem continuar a conversar sobre Alice no País das Maravilhas e companhia...

- Sakura, por que não vamos comprar nosso lanche e deixamos os dois terminarem de conversar? Depois se quiserem, eles vão comprar quando voltarmos.

- Boa ideia, estou com fome já e preciso conversar sobre algo que não seja esse assunto. – os três amigos riram – O que foi?

- Nada, Saki. Vamos.

Shaoran e Sakura se afastaram, deixando Eriol e Tomoyo sozinhos na mesa.

- Você não percebeu, minha flor? – disse quando já estavam longe dos amigos.

- Percebi o que?

- Que Eriol e Tomoyo... Digamos que estão se entendendo.

- Isso eu já sei, até um surdo perceberia que os dois se entendem.

- Mas um surdo também perceberia que não é só desse jeito que eles estão se entendendo.

- Ué, que outro jeito?

- Ai, Sakura, você é tão distraída. Está rolando um clima entre os dois...

- O queeee? – Shaoran da uma risada com a cara de espanto dela.

- Que tal comermos aqui?

- Ótimo.

- O que vai querer?

E o resto do sábado foi muito agradável para os quatro amigos. Lancharam, foram ao cinema e conversaram mais um pouco, só que dessa vez, sem falar em literatura...

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Após alguns dias, os quatros saiam juntos algumas vezes e ocorreu em um desses dias, o beijo entre Eriol e Tomoyo. Desde então, os dois estão sempre juntos, seja com ou sem Sakura e Shaoran. É, parece que mais um casal está se formando nessa estória...

**-xXx-**

**NOTA:  
**

**Etapa cumprida! Não fui tão rápida para colocar esse capítulo quanto os outros, mas aqui está!**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! =D**

**Beijinhoss**

-X-

-** Respostas Reviews:**

_* nina sakurai -_ebaaaaaa! que legal, mais um cap no dia certo, e se quiser uma idéia boa é um acampamento... (pra cena hot) eu amei a parte que o toya deu Parabéns para o syaoran por ter afastado o cara da sakura (troucha...) e o syaoran tb pode morar sozinho e a sakura ir com ele(pensamentos restritos a menores...)... no ap...vai ser massa agora tenho que ir...  
amei d+  
BJS  
Ariella.

**ahuahuahuahua até que to conseguindo colorar um por semana, como falei \õ/**_  
_**bom, até agora não consegui encaixar uma cena do tipo que vc quer ^^' é que eu já tenho a fic praticamente pronta na minha cabeça... **_  
_**mas não farei apenas essa estória... talvez faça uma oneshot do jeito que vc quer hahahaha **_  
_**pois é... o touya caiu direitinho hahaha!**_  
_**que bom que gostou =) **_  
_**beijos**

_* Vanessa S -__ melhor eles contarem logo rs_

**pois é... as coisas podem acabar se complicando hahaha **_  
_**beijinhos**

_*aninha kinomoto - ohwwwwww amei ! q susto q levei pensei q a sakura fosse contar e ela se enrolou no finak kkkk esa sakura eh d+ ! coloca logo o proximo_**  
**

**ahh! que bom que gostou =D**_  
_**hahahaha, já pensou se ela conta naquela hora? que confusão que ia dar! **_  
_**vou colocar rapidinho, vc vai ver ;)**_  
_**beijinhos**


	7. Situações inesperadas

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**7- Situações inesperadas**

_Oii, gentee!_

_É... a fic ta chegando ao final T.T_

_Mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos e acho que termino..._

_Avisos:_  
_* As personagens não me pertencem, são do Grupo Clamp e foram modificados alguns dados do anime CCS..._

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

As semanas foram passando, Shaoran e Sakura se encontravam com freqüência, mas não demoravam muito, afinal, era ano de vestibular e precisavam estudar bastante.

Nas férias do meio do ano escolar, os dois tiveram duas semanas livres, que aproveitaram namorando, saindo com amigos, se divertindo. Fujitaka e Yelan achavam normal eles saírem juntos às vezes, pois eram _'irmãos'_ e tinham quase a mesma idade. Nem se davam conta de que quando um saía, o outro logo depois ia passear e chegavam quase na mesma hora. Seus pais eram também bastante calmos e bem moderninhos, ao contrário de Toya, mas como estava casado, não sabia de tudo o que se passava em sua antiga casa.

Essas duas semanas passaram voando e logo voltou a correria de escola, curso, trabalho... Os dois pombinhos quase não se viam durante semana, pois estavam muito enrolados estudando. Porém, justo no dia que estavam sozinhos, quase foram pegos no flagra. O que acontece é que Yelan, às vezes, faz algumas coisas na rua, antes de voltar para casa do trabalho, dando um tempo, sem perceber, a sós para Sakura e Shaoran. À noitinha, assim que ele chegou em casa, lembrou-se que sua mãe não estaria e viu Sakura sentada na mesa da sala estudando.

- Muito boa noite, minha flor! – disse Shaoran, bem baixinho, se aproximando dela para depositar-lhe um beijo. Porém parou no meio do caminho quando ouviu a porta de entrada sendo aberta e uma voz bem conhecida.

- Boa noite, monstrenga, papai falou que você tava em casa e pediu para... – Touya havia chegado como um foguete e já começava a falar sem parar, quando percebeu que Shaoran estava inclinado, com a face muito perto de Sakura, que encontrava-se sentada com uma das mãos próxima ao rosto de Shaoran.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, vendo o semblante confuso e desconfiado de seu irmão, deu um tapa na cara de Shaoran.

- Eu não quero mais você me atrapalhando! Além de você afastar todos os meninos que me interessam, você ainda faz piadinha com o vestibular! – ela levanta-se, aparentemente furiosa e pára ao lado de Touya. – Pelo visto você treinou muito bem seu aprendiz, Touya. Não mudou nada desde criança! Sempre me perturbando! Ele é um chato como você. – E vai para seu quarto resmungando.

- É, pelo visto ela não gostou da sua brincadeira, Shaoran. – Touya dizia já recuperado do chilique de Sakura – Falando nisso, é bom ter alguém no meu lugar para afastar os garotos de perto dela. Gostei disso.

- Pois é, faço apenas minha obrigação... – Shaoran, que já conseguia falar após o choque do tapa, se controlava para não rir de seus pensamentos.

- Bom, vamos ver se você consegue me ajudar, já que a monstrenga se trancou no quarto. – ele retira um papel do bolso e o abre – Papai pediu para eu pegar o documento que tem as fotos do Vale do sei lá o que, e da exploração da Itália...

- Vale da Côa... – completou Shaoran.

- Isso! Como eu odeio esses nomes esquisitos... Não sei como você e meu pai gostam.

- Pois é, temos gostos iguais. Eu acho que ele deixou o envelope por aqui – e começou a revirar a estante perto da porta de entrada

– Achei! É esse aqui. - Ainda bem que não demorou, já to atrasado para me encontrar com a Kaho e ainda tenho que levar isso pra papai. Bem, tchau, Shaoran. TCHAU, MONSTRENGA! – gritou para que ela escutasse.

_- EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!_ – ouviu-se um grito vindo do quarto. Touya e Shaoran riram.

- Certos hábitos nunca mudam, né, Touya?

- Certamente que não.

- Tchau, manda um abraço pra Kaho.

- Sim. – e fecha a porta.

Uns minutinho depois, Sakura aparece na sala.

- Ufa, essa foi por pouco, ainda bem que já foi embora. Aquele chato!

- É... Aquele chato COMO EU, né? E que história é essa de garotos que te interessam, heim, Senhorita Sakura Kinomoto?

- Ah, eu tava disfarçando! Você sabe que não é chato e o único garoto que me interessa – ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele - é você!

- Assim espero. – ele pousava suas mãos na cintura fina da menina - Poxa, aquele tapa não foi fraco não, ta doendo até agora! Você não podia maneirar um pouco, não?

- Ah, Shaoran, que isso! Nem foi tão forte assim, e mesmo assim, tinha que parecer real, já pensou se o Touya desconfia? Justo ele! Desculpa... Deixa eu dar um beijinho para melhorar... – e lhe beija a bochecha.

- Agora ta um pouco melhor. – ele dizia com um sorriso maroto - Mas quero outro tipo de beijo que vai melhorar rapidinho a minha dor. – e a puxa mais para perto de si e tasca-lhe um beijo apaixonante, de tirar o fôlego.

Trocaram mais alguns carinhos e foram lanchar, afinal, não poderia se arriscar mais, pois Yelan já estava para chegar.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Mais um sábado chegou e com ele, algumas novidades. Durante o jantar, Fujitaka e Yelan comunicaram que queriam fazer uma viagem lá para final do ano.

- O que vocês acharam?

- Ah, Yelan, até que a ideia é boa, mas eu e Shaoran temos provas até meio de dezembro, é impossível irmos antes.

- Já imaginávamos isso, filha, por isso pensamos em ir só nós dois agora e depois do resultado de vocês, viajamos os quatro.

- Isso! Perfeito. – Sakura deixou escapar – Quer dizer, assim podemos fazer as provas e viajarmos depois, pena que vou ter que ficar com o chato do Shaoran aqui.

- Heeii! Não sou chato – Shaoran tentava se defender – Sabe o que a Sakura fez hoje, Fujitaka?

- Que a Sakura se irritou com você? Touya comentou algo a respeito comigo mais cedo.

- Pois é, só que além de gritar, ela me bateu! – ele fez uma cara de cachorrinho carente – Poxa, eu sou um bom '_irmão'_ – num tom um pouco irônico - pra ela, e é isso que ela me dá em troca... – Sakura quase o fuzila com o olhar e sorri como quem diz: _'isso vai ter troco'_

- Sakura! Isso não é maneira de tratar seu irmão!

- Mas papai, a culpa foi dele! Ele fica me atazanando o dia todo! Principalmente – ela olha para Shaoran e abre um pequeno sorriso sarcástico para ele, que passou despercebido por seus pais – porque ele fica afastando os meus _"possíveis futuros namorados"_... – ela faz um olhar triste e Shaoran fica carrancudo imediatamente.

- Bom, chega desse assunto, que isso não se repita, filha, tente dialogar em vez de bater.

- Pode deixar papai, não vou deixar o Shaoran me '_provocar'_ mais. – abre um sorriso sincero cheio de ironia.

- Então, em relação à viagem faremos isso. Eu e Fujitaka iremos início de novembro e vocês vão depois.

- Certo – os dois pombinhos responderam em uníssono.

Passaram-se mais algumas semanas, e logo chegou o aniversário de Sakura, que completaria 18 anos. Era uma sexta-feira bem agitada, ela foi para a escola de manhã e à tarde resolveu sair com as amigas para, à noite, comemorar com a família. No meio da tarde, Shaoran inventou que tinha que estudar com o pessoal do curso, e Yelan deu-lhe o resto da tarde livre. Ele saiu do escritório e foi ao shopping se encontrar com sua amada.

Sakura já havia lanchado com suas amigas e conversado bastante. Quando suas amigas foram embora, só ficou Tomoyo, que aproveitou para contar que ela e Eriol começaram a namorar há alguns dias. As duas começaram a dar gritinhos e fazer planos para saírem os quatro juntos oficialmente em casal. Alguns minutos depois Tomoyo foi pra casa também, pois depois ela, sua mãe e Eriol iriam se encontrar no restaurante com a família Kinomoto Li.

Já fazia alguns minutos que Shaoran estava atrasado. Sakura o esperava no lugar combinado, caminhando de um lado para outro. Outros minutos se passaram até ela o avistar quase correndo.

- Nossa, o que houve?

- Desculpe pelo atraso, mas é que o trânsito ta muito ruim, sabe, até vim de táxi para ser mais rápido, mas não adiantou – ele deu um selinho nela.

- Tudo bem, vamos comprar os ingressos?

- Vamos, mas antes, quero passar no banheiro, já volto.

- Espera eu vou com você.

- O que? Não precisa! Fique aqui me esperando.

- Mas eu não vou só te acompanhar, preciso mesmo ir.

- Hum... Tem certeza?

- Tenho, por quê? Qual o problema, Shao?

- Er... Nada, Problema nenhum...

Os dois caminharam para os banheiro que ficavam um ao lado do outro. Sakura entrou e Shaoran fingiu entrar no masculino, mas logo deu meia volta. Saiu rapidamente do corredor e foi até uma loja que havia em frente aos banheiros.

- Emi! – Ele disse se aproximando.

- Oi, Shaoran! – ela o cumprimenta com um beijo na bochecha.

- Nossa, pensei que não iria dar certo, quando ela disse que também iria. – disse após retribuir o cumprimento.

- Eu percebi, por isso preferi ficar aqui esperando você.

- Fez bem!

- Toma, os presentes...

- Obrigado, Emi, obrigado mesmo! Se você não tivesse me ajudado eu não conseguiria fazer surpresa alguma. – ele a abraça.

- Não foi nada, amigos são pra isso. – ela retribui o abraço, porém ambos não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por um par de olhos esmeraldinos, digamos que um pouco ciumento.

- Você não quer ficar para conhecer a Saki?

- Não, acho melhor deixar para outro dia, esse é um momento só de vocês dois.

- Tudo bem, então. A gente marca outro dia, eu te ligo pra combi...

- Shaoran. – Sakura o interrompe e pára ao lado dele, surpresa por ele não estar esperando-a no corredor do banheiro.

Shaoran e a amiga não esperavam que Sakura fosse tão rápida, ela não tinha demorado nada.

- Nossa, você foi rápida demais.

- Por quê? Era pra demorar? – ela olhou para Emi de forma curiosa.

- Não é isso. Bom, deixa eu te apresentar. Sakura, essa é uma amiga minha, Emi. Emi, essa que é a Sakura.

- Muito prazer, Sakura. – deu um beijo na bochecha da menina - Bom, não quero atrapalhar vocês. Eu já vou indo, Shaoran. Depois a gente se fala. Tchau – ela se despede dele com um beijo e um abraço rápido.

Até então, Sakura não tinha notado os presente nas mãos de Shaoran, ela só ficava observando a amiga de seu namorado. Alta, magra, ruiva, com cabelos curtos e ondulados e olhos belamente amendoados. Era muito bonita.

- Parabéns, minha flor! Toma, são pra você. – ele entrega os presentes e lhe dá um beijo.

- O-obrigada. – ela fica mais surpresa do que já estava.

Os dois se sentaram em um banco perto dali e Shaoran explicou o que tinha acontecido.

- Nossa, quase que você estraga a minha surpresa. – ele ri – Foi por isso que eu tinha chegado atrasado. É que eu fui encontrar a Cho na frente da "Bombom e Cia." Para ela me ajudar com os presentes. Eu não sabia o que te dar além das flores e do chocolate, então ela sugeriu o ursinho. Na hora em que eu falei que ia ao banheiro, eu ia pegar os presentes com ela que estava ali por perto me esperando e depois te fazer uma surpresa, só que você também quis ir. – ele disse sorrindo.

- E quem é essa sua amiga?

- Ela é lá do curso. Ai, quando eu tava bolando essa surpresa pra você, ela foi a única que se ofereceu pra me ajudar, nenhum dos caras podiam. A Emi é muito legal, você vai gostar de conhecê-la. É muito engraçada, também. Uma ótima pessoa. Nos damos bem. – ele fez uma pausa. Sakura ficou com uma cara diferente, já dava para notar que ela estava com ciúmes - Que cara é essa, Saki? É impressão minha ou você ta com ciúmes? – disse já com vontade de rir.

Ela ficou muda e virou o rosto.

- Então deve ter sido os presentes... Você não gostou, foi isso? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- É claro que gostei, Shaoran, adorei!

- Então por que você ta com essa cara?

- Não é nada, é que... Ah! Ta bom, eu fiquei com ciúmes sim, poxa. Essa sua amiga aí, que o nome mesmo já diz, é mais velha, bonita, alta, bem diferente de mim e você nunca falou dela... Ah, sei lá, eu fico com medo de você ter algo com ela e esquecer de mim...

- Ah, Saki, eu não acredito que você ta pensando assim. Você fica muito lindinha quando ta com ciúmes, mas não é pra ter ciúmes de mim. Eu sou apaixonado por você, e você sabe disso. Eu não olho pra nenhuma outra garota, pra mim todas são iguais e você a diferente, a especial. Você é muito mais bonita que a Emi ou qualquer outra garota, é inteligente e muito madura para a sua idade. E o mais importante é que eu posso te dizer que essa paixão ta se transformando em algo maior, que eu nunca senti antes... Sakura, eu estou te amando, de verdade...

Ela ficou muda e sem reação, até que abriu um sorriso e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo tanto! Me desculpa, Shao, eu adorei tudo que você fez, a surpresa, os presente... E agora eu banquei a boba com ciúmes, mas é que eu tenho medo de te perder...

- Mas, minha flor, você não vai me perder.

- É que eu to com outras coisas na minha cabeça, eu tenho receio de que meu pai e a Yelan, quando souberam o que ta acontecendo, separem a gente, ou então eles acabem brigando ou algo do tipo.

- Bem, Saki, se eu conheço bem a minha mãe, ela não vai tentar separar a gente nem brigar com seu pai, eu acho que no início vai ser muito difícil para eles se acostumarem, principalmente o Touya, mas depois, acho que eles vão aceitar legal. O importante é que a gente não fique escondendo isso por muito tempo e conte logo para eles, pois se descobrirem sozinhos, será muito pior, afinal eles confiam na gente.

- É, eu sei disso... Mas agora não quero mais continuar esse assunto. - Eu também não, tenho algo melhor pra fazer...

- Ah é? O que?

Shaoran a beija. Ambos esqueceram do mundo ao redor, o que importava para os dois naquele momento era aproveitar a tarde na companhia um do outro.

**-xXx-**

**Espero que até agora esteja do agrado de todos n.n**

**Bom, no próximo capítulo terá mais emoções...**

**Agradeço novamente a todos ;D**

**Beijoss**

-X-

-** Respostas ****Reviews****:**

_* __nina sakurai__ -__ o que é isso! vc perdeu tudo! o que ocorreu!  
BJS  
Ariella._

**pois é... alguém roubou minha outra conta.. até aqui no ffnet fazem isso!**_  
_**bom, mas já consegui postar os capítulos novamente e espero que me deixem em paz ¬¬**_  
_**aaah se eu encontro quem fez isso... faço picadinho hahahaha**_  
_**beijinhos pra ti ariella =)**

_* __aninha kinomoto__ –__ nhaaaaaaaa amodoro a tomy e o eriolzito !sao tao d+ e inteligentes ! to doida pra saber o q tera nos proximos cap kkk  
q horrorivel q aconteceu ctg , qta gnt malvada ! eu levei um susto qdo fui na sua pag e vi q tinha sumido tdo e eu quase entrei em desespero qdo num achava + a sua fic ç.ç + sou persistente e q bom q vc colocou d novo ! ^3^_

**hauhauhau, adoro os dois também! as coisas estão esquentando e o dia de contar tudo, também...**_  
_**pois é... tem muita gente malvada no mundo... e tinha que acontecer comigo, nunca vi... devo merecer, não é possível! imaginei se vcs conseguiriam encontrar de novo a fic, mas como vc não tem conta, não consegui te avisar...**_  
_**hahaha, que bom que é persistente, aninha e conseguiu achar \õ/**_  
_**beijoss**

_* __Luana__ -__ Eu amo Sakura Card Captor por issso passei por aki novamente, jah q aconteceu esse probleminha contigo aí q teve q publicar td d novo :/. Mas sua fic continua muuuuuuuuito balaaaaaaa!1  
E super mega utra power divertido principalmeente a Sakura distraida!  
O melhor anime! Ela é lindaaaa!  
Espero q o proximo saia logo. Beijos e parabens pela fic!_

**fico aliviada que vc tenha achado a fic novamente =D**_  
_**nem fale, colocar tuuudo novamente é cansativo... mas o que eu não faço pelos leitores ;D **_  
_**que bom que você continua gostando! a sakura é uma figuuura, né? hauhauahu **_  
_**também é meu anime preferido XD **_  
_**colocarei esses últimos capítulo rapidinho...**_  
_**beijoss e obrigadaa **


	8. Emoções intensas e revelação parcial

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**8 – Emoções intensas e revelação parcial**

_Hii, peoplee!  
Desculpem a demora, pretendia postar na segunda, mas tive que fazer algumas alterações no capítulo... Devido a vários pedidos, teremos umas cenas, digamos que inusitadas... hahaha_

_Chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo... e um dos maiores õ/  
Até tentei estender mais um pouquinho, só que ia ficar cansativo e a criatividade está acabando, então acho melhor deixar como tá =D_

_Aviso: O que estiver entre: " " é pensamento; ; ( ) autora se intrometendo com comentários._

_E lembrando que:  
* As personagens não me pertencem, modificações foram feitas blá blá blá..._

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

À noite, Sakura e Shaoran chegaram em casa. Fujitaka e Yelan perguntaram o porquê deles chegarem juntos e um pouco mais tarde do combinado, pois ainda tinham que se arrumar para sair.

- Ah, eu encontrei com o Shao no shopping... Quando minhas amigas foram embora, ele tava conversando com uma garota lá, só que ela foi embora logo, então eu insisti para ele me comprar um presente, e olha o que ele me deu – ela mostrou somente os chocolates – e esse aqui foram das minhas amigas – mostrou o ursinho e as flores parecendo uma criança no Natal, o que fez Yelan e Fujitaka rirem.

- São muito bonitos, filha.

- Eu adorei, papai. – seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha.

Shaoran ficou olhando para Sakura, como ela conseguia se sair tão bem nas situações mais imprevistas e ficava admirando-a, ao mesmo tempo era criança e adulta, madura e ingênua, forte e meiga. Quando percebeu que estava começando a chamar atenção, tratou logo de disfarçar para ninguém notar, porém não reparou que Yelan olhava para ele de esguelha. Sua mãe ficava mais desconfiada a cada dia que passava, sua intuição dizia que algo acontecia com os dois, mas ela não queria se precipitar, por isso nunca falou nada a ninguém, iria esperar mais um pouco.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

As semanas passavam voando e nosso casal preferido estava criando coragem para falar com Yelan primeiro, depois com Fujitaka e só então com Touya. Mas não sabiam como fazer ou por onde começar, com isso decidiram adiar novamente a conversa.

Novembro chegou e os pais de Sakura e Shaoran viajaram, deixando os dois sozinhos por algumas semanas. Eles pareciam duas crianças, isso mesmo, porque fizeram _'aquela festa'_. Na primeira semana fizeram tudo que não podiam fazer quando seus pais estavam em casa. Comiam besteiras às vezes nos lugar da refeição, viam filme até tarde, saíam a qualquer hora, ouviam música num volume bem alto, e, claro, namoravam em casa mesmo, com bastante liberdade. A partir da segunda semana, a moleza acabou. Passaram a estudar todos os dias, não lhes sobrando muito tempo livre para passearem e namorarem.

No último fim de semana antes da volta de seus pais, Shaoran e Sakura saíram para jantar. Ele pegou o carro de Yelan e foram a um belo restaurante que ficava um pouco longe de casa.

- Shaoran! É lindo esse lugar! – falava assim que chegaram maravilhada com a paisagem, a decoração e o ambiente.

- Sabia que você ia gostar.

- Não tem como não gostar, é tão romântico. – ele segura na mão dela e ficam por alguns instantes se fitando.

Eles fizeram o pedido ao garçom.

- Sakura, eu quis jantar hoje contigo não só para aproveitarmos esse último final de semana sozinhos, mas também para resolvermos o que faremos em relação ao nosso namoro, não podemos esconder por muito mais tempo.

- Tem razão, mas acho que devemos ir com calma, não podemos contar para todo mundo de uma vez. O Touya tem que ser o último a saber, porque quando for matar nós dois, pelo menos nossos pais vai nos ajudar. Eu espero...

- Podemos falar com a minha mãe primeiro, então. Afinal, dos três ela é a mais condescendente.

- Meu pai também é, mas nessa situação concordo contigo. Acho que ele vai pirar.

Ambos riram. O garçom os serve e logo após se retira.

- Está delicioso!

- Esse lugar é incrível, não? Temos que vir mais vezes, Saki.

- Como você o encontrou?

- Yukito me falou dele na época que morávamos em Londres. Ele sempre vinha aqui com a namorada.

- Será que ele e a Nakuru reataram?

- Eu acho que falta pouco para isso acontecer, depois que voltamos Yukito me falou que a Akizuki estava se aproximando novamente.

- Formam um casal tão lindo. Espero que tenha logo outro casamento. – Shaoran riu.

- Ai, Sakura, só você mesmo!

- O que foi? Vai dizer que você também não torce pros dois?

- Claro, mas também não quero ver apenas o casamento deles.

- Anh? Como assim?

- Deixa pra lá. O que você vai querer de sobremesa?

- Hum... Deixa eu ver... Esse aqui.

- Por favor – Shaoran se dirigia ao garçom que estava se aproximando de sua mesa - Dois desse. Obrigado.

Terminaram o jantar e seguiram para casa.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Ao chegarem em casa, foram tomar banho e se preparar para dormir. Como ainda era muito cedo, o relógio nem marcava 22h, resolveram conversar e namorar um pouco na sala. Sakura se tornara uma jovem muito linda, seu rosto era perfeitamente desenhado e traçado, e tinha um belíssimo corpo, cheio de curvas e delicadamente sensual. Com sua distração acentuada, não se dava conta completamente da mulher em que se transformara e quando colocava roupas curtas para ficar em casa, na maioria das vezes ignorava o fato de que isso mexia demais com seu namorado. Tal fato aconteceu essa noite mesmo, após chegarem do jantar e para completar, essa noite fazia bastante calor...

Shaoran terminara o banho primeiro e estava recostado no sofá vendo TV, com sua costumeira roupa de dormir _(uma regata masculina e um calção haha)._

- Prontinho, Shao, já acabei – ela falava chegando à sala e indo se sentar no sofá – Ta vendo, nem demorei dessa vez, não pode brigar comigo... – ela ria e fazia uma cara séria ao mesmo tempo.

- Até parece que eu... – começou a falar ainda olhando para a TV, mas quando virou para olhá-la, perdeu a fala _(se eu pudesse tirar uma foto da cara embasbacada que Shaoran fez, acho que todos daríamos boas risadas...)_.

Shaoran não conseguia emitir uma palavra, olhava fixamente para a menina-mulher que estava agora sentada ao seu lado. Sim, menina-mulher, porque ao mesmo tempo em que vestia um pijama de verão bem curto e um pouco justo, dando um ar sensual, os desenhos de ursinhos e coelhinhos coloridos traziam à tona a pequena Sakura, meiga e sonhadora, que havia conhecido e implicado quando criança.

Que turbilhão de coisas passavam pela mente do jovem. Desde que começaram a namorar, ele se controlava para não _'avançar o sinal'_ com Sakura. Mesmo tendo pouquíssimas _'experiências'_, todas motivadas por simples atração física, o desejo gritava dentro de Shaoran, que tentava ignorá-lo por amor e respeito à sua amada. Queria que isso acontecesse entre os dois, quando ela estivesse pronta. Sabia que não era qualquer garota, era Sakura, sua Sakura, seu grande amor e tentaria o máximo que pudesse segurar essa vontade que insistia em predominá-lo.

- O que foi Shaoran? Parece que ta no mundo da lua! – ela mexia suas mãos na frente dos olhos dele.

- Ahn? Ah, sim... É que... Não é nada, apenas... Pensava em algumas coisas sobre... O curso. Já está acabando e logo chegam as provas do vestibular, né? – ele já havia conseguido se recompor e tentava passar naturalidade.

- Hum... sobre o curso é? Ou em alguém do curso? – cruzava os braços e fazia um biquinho.

- Ah, Saki, tá com ciúmes de novo? – perguntava rindo.

- Não to nada! – e virou o roto para o lado oposto à Shaoran.

- Já disse que você é a única na minha vida! – descruzava o braço da menina e a puxava para um abraço – É contigo que quero ficar para sempre.

- Eu também quero ficar pra sempre contigo. – ela o abraçava forte – Te amo muito, Shaoran.

- Também te amo muito, Sakura. – e a beija.

O beijo começou simples, calmo e aos pouco foi ficando mais caloroso e profundo. Estavam sentindo novas sensações agora. Um forte calor percorria o corpo de ambos e estavam começando a aumentar as carícias, quando Sakura escuta uma música vindo do quarto dela. Com o susto, eles se separam.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Shaoran, agora curioso.

-Não se... Meu celular! – levantou-se rápido e correu para atender.

- Ai, meu Deus, o que ta acontecendo comigo? Não consigo me controlar! – ele dizia para si, sozinho no sofá.

Uns 5 minutos o jovem ficou na sala, absorto em seus pensamento.

_- Shaoran!_ – ele ouviu Sakura chamando seu nome.

- O que foi? – levantava-se do sofá.

_- Vem aqui rapidinho!_

- To indo "Por que ela faz isso? Não sabe a encrenca que podemos nos meter..." – um pouco receoso foi até o quarto da menina.

- Olha isso! – assim que percebeu a presença dele na porta do quarto, apontou para o computador que agora estava ligado.

- Não acredito! – respondeu incrédulo observando mais de perto através do monitor.

- Quando a Tomoyo me falou, também não acreditei!

- Esse Eriol... Não perde tempo mesmo! – falou balançando a cabeça e rindo.

- Mas são tão lindos!

- Tem razão, mas nós somos mais. – disse abraçando-a.

- Mas ainda acho que ta muito cedo... Ele se conhecem a menos de 3 meses!

- Ah, Sakura, o amor é assim mesmo.

- Eu sei, mas ainda acho um pouco precipitado, Tomoyo só tem 18 anos. – ainda permaneciam abraçados, observando a foto que havia na tela.

- Mas Eriol já tem 22. Ele é rico, tem seu próprio negócio que herdou dos pais, dinheiro não é problema... Podem formar uma família hoje mesmo.

- Tem razão. – apoiava sua cabeça no peito de Shaoran.

- Mas relaxa, é apenas um noivado. Eles não vão se casar agora! Se bem que a vontade dos dois é essa! – caíram na gargalhada.

- É, passaram a nossa frente, Shaoran. – ela dizia com um olhar manhoso.

- Podemos retomar a liderança, é só você me dar permissão... – Shaoran lançava-lhe em sorriso matreiro.

- Seu doido! Como se fosse fácil...

- Chega de falar de Tomoyo e Eriol. – rapidamente se aproxima dos lábios de sua amada e envolvem-se em mais um beijo.

As coisas foram esquentando entre os dois. O calor que há pouco sentiram, voltou mais forte. Shaoran começou a explorar mais o corpo de Sakura, sua mão que antes estava acariciando o cabelo de Sakura, agora estava no meio das costas da mesma, ansioso por descer um pouco mais... Sakura não sabia direito o que fazer, estava entorpecida com o beijo e carícias, era nova nesse assunto, nunca tinha namorado, muito menos beijado de tal forma fervorosa. Limitou-se a envolver o pescoço de Li com um dos braços, mexer no cabelo rebelde dele com a outra mão e deixá-lo comandar a situação.

Não agüentando mais o desejo dentro de si, Shaoran transferiu o beijo que antes era nos lábios da jovem, para o lindo pescoço perfumado dela. Sakura estremeceu com o toque.

- Shaoran... – soltou num suspiro. Era a única coisa que conseguia pronunciar.

A sensação que Sakura tinha era de nunca mais querer sair dos braços de seu grande amor. Refletia coisas que nunca havia se quer imaginado e que agora invadiam com tudo seus pensamentos. Li, por sua vez, era delicado e ao mesmo tempo firme, sempre pensando nela e no amor que explodia em seu peito. Jamais queria fazê-la sofrer, nem forçá-la a algo que não queria. Hesitou um pouco e pensou se o que estavam fazendo era certo, mas não estava mais segurando a vontade de ter Sakura só para si. Estavam tão envolvidos que não perceberam a porta de entrada sendo aberta. Apenas quando esta bateu é que se deram conta.

_- Sakura! Shaoran!_ – assustaram-se com a voz que a princípio vinha da sala e depois da cozinha.

- Ai, meu Deus! É o Touya! – Sakura sussurrou para Shaoran quase entrando em desespero.

- Calma, temos que pensar rápido, se eles nos pega aqui, não sei do que será capaz! – Shaoran preocupava-se.

_- Sakura!_ – novamente ouviu a voz na sala, e mais próxima.

- Entra debaixo da cama! Rápido Shaoran! – ela continuava a sussurrar.

- Você acha que eu consigo? Não dá, Sakura, sua cama é baixa e eu sou grande! – ele não se conformava.

- Não tempos tempo para isso! – ela o empurrava para perto da cama.

- Mas debaixo da cama não dá!

- No armário então, vai!

- Se não dou debaixo da cama, vou caber no armário?

_- Monstrenga! Ta em casa? _– pela voz, parecia estar no corredor.

- Dá teu jeito, Shaoran! Se vira! – ela aproxima-se da porta do quarto e grita. – To aqui no quarto Touya!

- Malucaaaa! – foi só o que Li conseguiu pronunciar entes de se jogar de qualquer jeito dentro do armário de Sakura.

Em poucos segundos Touya adentra o quarto dela.

- Já tava me esquecendo que você só responde quando eu te chamo pelo seu verdadeiro nome, né, monstrenga?

- Ah! EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! – Touya quase fica surdo com o berro.

- Tá, tá... Não precisa gritar, estou na sua frente – diz destapando os ouvidos.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Touya?

- Vim pegar a correspondência que ainda vem para cá e... Sakura, - ele começa olhando fixamente para o chão – o que a surippa do Shaoran está fazendo no seu quarto?

Só então Sakura repara nela jogada perto do armário.

- E seu armário tá aberto... – ele continua, agora se dirigindo até o móvel – tá com roupa demais, é?

- NÃO! – ela grita correndo para frente do armário o fechando – Sabe o quê que é... É que eu tava arrumando quando você chegou e por isso a porta tava meio aberta. – ela completa encostando-se ao armário até seu irmão se afastar.

- E a surippa? – ele fica meio desconfiado.

- Ah, Touya ele deve ter deixado aqui só para me perturbar – ela faz um biquinho e cruza os braços.

- E onde ele tá agora?

- Er... Saiu com os amigos. Foram... Namorar eu acho.

- Hum, garoto esperto... E te deixou sozinha? Com a porta destrancada ainda por cima?

- Não, a porta foi culpa minha, quando ele saiu, me pediu para trancar e acabei esquecendo... – ela tenta disfarçar.

- Hum... Ta, vou ficar esperando ele chegar. Você não vai ficar sozinha hoje.

- NÃO! Quero dizer... Não precisa, eu to bem, e o Shaoran deve chegar tarde...

- Tudo bem então... Durmo aqui, assunto encerrado.

- Mas... Mas... E a Kaho?

- Ela tá viajando mesmo, volta só amanhã à tarde. Já tá decidido. Vou ligar pra Kaho avisando e vou pro meu quarto dormir. Boa noite, monstrenga.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Aff, boa noite. – ela disse de cabeça baixa, desistindo.

Alguns minutos se passam, Sakura estava deitada na cama, fingindo dormir, com a porta do quarto fechada.

- "Caramba, como ta quente aqui... Vou acabar quebrando o armário da Sakura, é muito apertado para mim... Acho que vou sair..." Saku... – estava abrindo a porta do armário e sussurrando, quando percebeu que alguém estava prestes a entrar no quarto – "Ah, não! Tá de sacanagem comigo, né?" – volta a se espremer e fecha a porta.

- Ai, ai... Essa monstrenga não consegue nem ficar coberta – Touya diz baixinho esticando o cobertor em cima da irmã.

Ele dá mais uma olhada em sua irmã _'dormindo'_ e sai do quarto. Por precaução, Shaoran decide esperar alguns minutinhos para sair do armário (não levem para o outro sentido, gente ¬¬ ahahahah). Não demorou muito e Sakura levantou e foi verificar se estava tudo tranquilo.

- Shaoran, - ela sussurrava – acho que Touya já dormiu – ela disse abrindo devagar a porta do móvel.

- Ai! To todo quebrado, você precisa de um armário maior, sabia? – ele reclamava se esticando finalmente.

- Ah, claro, porque você vai sempre ficar se escondendo, né? – ironizava - Poxa, amassou todas as minhas roupas! – ela tentava dar uma arrumada.

- Poderia ser pior... – ele faz uma cara de sonso pra ela.

Sakura começa a rir, mas abafa com a mão para não fazer barulho.

- O que foi? Ta rindo do que? – perguntava desconfiado.

- Disso – ela retira dos cabelos emaranhados de Shaoran um sutiã rosa.

- Não achei graça, não. Só por causa disso, vem cá. – e a puxa contra seu corpo, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Shao, agora não, Touya pode voltar aqui! – ela interrompia.

- Droga, tem razão. Outro dia continuaremos. Boa noite minha flor. – ele da um selinho.

- Boa noite Shao. Vai de fininho, heim! – sussurra após ele abrir a porta devagar.

- Pode deixar. – dá uma piscadela e sai.

- Aiaiai...- Sakura se deita suspirando. Amanhã seria um longo dia...

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Fujitaka e Yelan chagaram no sábado, a princípio estranharam Touya estar em casa também, mas tudo foi explicado e os cinco almoçaram juntos. Sakura e Shaoran tentaram algumas vezes falar com Yelan, nos momentos em que Fujitaka e Touya não estavam, mas tiveram vários contratempos.

Segunda-feira chegou e todos retomaram suas rotinas. Ao chegar da escola, Sakura viu Yelan preparando o almoço, percebeu que era o momento perfeito para falar com ela, já que seu pai estava no trabalho. Decidiu esperar Shaoran chegar, o que não demorou muito, e ambos foram até a cozinha contar tudo a Yelan.

- Mãe, eu e Sakura queremos conversar com você.

- Podem falar, meu filhos.

- É uma coisa séria, Yelan.

Yelan parou de cozinhar e sentou-se num dos bancos da cozinha.

- Não me assuste assim, Sakura, aconteceu algo grave?

- Calma, mãe... Não é nada grave, nem ruim. Quer dizer, ninguém morreu, nem adoeceu ou se machucou... É que... Olha mãe, a senhora vai ter que ser bem compreensiva...

Vendo que Shaoran não estava conseguindo falar e enrolava muito, Sakura tomou a palavra.

- Yelan, é o seguinte... Eu e Shao não somos irmãos, nem meio irmãos, nem nada. Apesar de termos sido criados juntos, como irmãos, nós não somos de verdade... E aconteceu o que ninguém jamais esperava que fosse acontecer, nós nos apaixonamos! É sério, a gente estava com medo de contar, principalmente pro meu pai, por isso resolvemos contar primeiro pra você. Estamos apaixonados e não podemos mais esconder isso.

Yelan ficou olhando para os dois, séria, por alguns segundos.

- Vocês têm certeza do que sentem? Não é só impressão? Porque vocês ficaram muito tempo longe um do outro e de repente estão confundindo os sentimentos...

- Mãe, eu amo a Sakura. Você sabe que eu não sou de me apaixonar fácil e que eu não namorei muito porque não encontrei a pessoa certa. Mas agora tenho certeza do que sinto, - ele olhou para Sakura - de quem é a pessoa certa pra mim. – os dois se olharam fixamente e sorriram.

- Eu amo muito o Shaoran, Yelan. E desde que ele voltou, passei a vê-lo de forma diferente... Simplesmente aconteceu e o coração não escolhe quem vai amar. Mas confesso que se pudesse escolher, não seria diferente. Afinal, nós não temos laços sangüíneos, mesmo.

- Olha, - Yelan compreendeu – eu acredito em vocês, pra mim não tem problema vocês ficarem juntos. Acontece que será muito difícil ver vocês dois como namorados, principalmente para Fujitaka. Eu te criei como uma filha, Sakura, te amo como uma filha e isso não vai mudar... Só que terei que passar a te ver como nora também. Será difícil, mas diante da situação, tenho que fazer isso. Eu já andava desconfiada faz algum tempo, de que algo acontecia entre vocês, só que eu achava que não era nada, que era coisa da minha cabeça e fiquei quieta, porém preparada para o que podia vir. Agora para seu pai e seu irmão, Sakura, é que vai ser um choque.

- Eu sei, Yelan, por isso a gente precisa da sua ajuda...

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar preparar pelo menos Fujitaka, comentar algum assunto parecido e depois disso, vocês falam. Mas quanto ao Touya, não poderei ajudar vocês.

- A gente pensou em pedir ajuda a Kaho e Yukito, mãe.

- Sim, acho que são as duas únicas pessoas, depois de você e papai, que o Touya respeita e escuta sempre.

- E vocês ainda terão outra ajudinha.

- Qual? – perguntou Sakura.

- Bom, estive conversando com Kaho e ela me contou uma coisa. Ela disse que antes de contar para Touya e para todos da família, queria contar pra mim. Meus queridos, vocês serão titios.

- Quêêê? Que demais! – se empolgou Sakura.

- Sakura, como isso fica tudo muito mais fácil. Com a idéia de ser pai, Touya nem vai se preocupar tanto com a gente.

- Eu não sei não, mas que vai ajudar, isso vai!

Os três riram.

- Obrigada pela força, Yelan!

- Ah, meu amores! Venham cá. – e se abraçam – mas me diz, a quanto tempo vocês guardaram esse segredo?

- Bastante tempo, mãe.

- É, faz mais de 5 meses.

- Isso tudo? E como começou?

- Ah, Yelan, começou tão de repente, foi assim...

Os três almoçaram e conversaram. Depois Sakura foi estudar, enquanto Yelan e Shaoran saiam para trabalhar.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Já havia anoitecido, Yelan terminava de se preparar para dormir e Fujitaka lia um livro na cama.

- Sabe, meu amor. – Yelan falou enquanto se deitava - Eu estava pensando, Sakura nunca namorou, não é? Ela já deveria estar namorando pela sua idade...

- É verdade, - fechou o livro e olhou para sua esposa - mas Sakura é muito madura, nenhum garoto de sua idade serviria para ela.

- Ela poderia procurar por garotos mais velhos, então. – falou cautelosamente.

- Também não é por aí, nem tão velhos assim. Ela está muito bem assim, sem se interessar por ninguém e nenhum rapaz a magoando. Vamos dormir? Já está ficando tarde. – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Mas algum dia isso vai acontecer, você nunca parou pra pensar?

- Sim, mas isso será daqui a muito tempo, ela agora está focada no vestibular, meu bem.

- Espero que quando isso aconteça, seja alguém que conheçamos e confiamos, não concorda?

- Concordo. E tem que respeitá-la muito. Mas agora vamos dormir.

- Sim, boa noite, querido.

- Boa noite.

No dia seguinte Yelan comentou com Sakura e Shaoran que não foi fácil falar com Fujitaka sobre esse assunto de _'namorado para Sakura'_. Ela contou como foi a conversa e achou melhor eles esperarem mais um pouco para contar, enquanto isso ela ia _'preparando'_ Fujitaka.

Durante a semana, Yelan procurava puxar o assunto de namoro ou sobre Sakura com Fujitaka, falaram até sobre Shaoran. E Fujitaka começou a ficar desconfiado.

- Querida, você sabe de algo que eu não sei? Sakura por acaso está namorando? – ele finalmente perguntou.

- Eu não sei não, mas acho que Sakura está namorando sim. Você não reparou que ela está muito alegre ultimamente? Se isso for verdade, essa pessoa está fazendo muito bem para ela.

- Hum... – Fujitaka ficou quieto, pensativo.

O final de semana chegou e Yelan contou pra Sakura e Shaoran que conversou bastante com Fujitaka durante a semana e percebeu que ele não tem idéia do que está acontecendo. A opinião dele sobre algum envolvimento de Sakura com algum garoto é de que ele seja de família, um cara decente e que goste de verdade de sua filha. Ele falou também que Shaoran já tem que arrumar alguém, pois ele é como um filho e deseja toda a felicidade do mundo pra ele, assim como para Sakura também.

Os dois jovens perceberam que não seria fácil falar com Fujitaka, mas isso tinha que ser dito o mais rápido possível. Resolveram que contariam no domingo, afinal, os dois já estão juntos há muito tempo e querem assumir para todos, esse amor tão bonito e sincero.

-xXx-

**DICIONÁRIO:**

**- ****surippa:** tipo de chinelo ou pantufa japonesa utilizada para andar nos ambientes interiores das residências japonesas, já que os mesmos têm por tradição não usar os sapatos que pisaram na rua dentro de casa, deixando-os no genkan ( área de entrada tradicional para casas e prédios japoneses constituída de uma varanda, ou uma sala, com um tapete).

**-xXx-**

**Quero agradecer mais uma vez a todos que acompanham, que comentam, que opinam... Isso deixa uma autora muito feliz! ;D  
Hahahaha**

**Beijinhos**

**-X-**

_"- I-isso na-não é verda-dade!"  
"- Eu estou tão feliz de estar contigo."  
"- Calma aí vocês dois... esse assunto ainda é cedo para se falar..."  
"- ...vou acabar com a raça desse sujeito..."  
"- Espera ai... Então quer dizer que naquele dia..."_  
**  
Capítulo final: A verdade em pratos limpos**

**-X-**

-** Respostas ****Reviews****:**

_* __nina sakurai__ -_nossa, já to até vendo... sak e o shao numa cena bem, mais bem cuty... eu amo essa fic tá linda... pena que ocorreu isso né triste mesmo...  
vai ter cena hot?  
(eu sei q já perguntei isso mas é mais pras outras pessoas saberem)  
BJS  
Ariella.

**pois é, cenas românticas e um pouco quentes hahahaha**_  
_**bom, ariella... o máximo que eu consegui criar de "cena hot" foi uma pequena chama ^^'**_  
_**espero que goste =)**_  
_**beijinhos**

_* __aninha kinomoto__ –_nhaaaa tadinho do syoran , apanhou kkkkk kero umgaroto desses pra mim , me da ? :B adorei td como sempre a fic eh d+ amo amo amo super curiosa com o prox

**ele sofre tanto, né? hahahaha**_  
_**bom, vou conversar com ele e vejo se ele topa, ok? =D**_  
_**obrigadaa aninha, fico feliz que goste!**_  
_**beijãoo**

_* __MarianaLi__ -_Leitora nova aqui!  
Adorei sua fic!  
Bem escrita,interessante,romântica!  
Como eu adoro esse casalzinho!  
Rio bastante com as partes engraçadas da história Rsrsrs  
Parabéns!  
Bjs  
Marry

**seja muito bem-vinda, mariana!**_  
_**que bom que gostou, a opinião de vocês é muito importante =) **_  
_**Sakura e Shaoran são demais, né?**_  
_**beijoss e obrigada pelos elogios!**


	9. A verdade em pratos limpos

**Um Amor Inesperado**

**9- A verdade em pratos limpos**

_Oláá pessoal!_

_É, chegamos ao último capítulo! ='(_

_Não vou falar muito agora não... Nas notas finais eu volto ;D_

_Aviso: O que estiver entre: __**" "**__ é pensamento; __*** ***__ é expressão facial; __**( )**__ autora se intrometendo com comentários._

_E lembrando que:_  
_* As personagens não me pertencem, são do Grupo Clamp e foram modificados alguns dados do anime CCS..._

_Boa leitura!_

**-xXx-**

Amanheceu um ensolarado dia de domingo e todos tomavam café da manhã juntos. Yelan comentou com Fujitaka que Shaoran e Sakura tinham uma coisa muito importante para falar com ele, o que o deixou de sobressalto. Acabaram de comer e Sakura pediu que todos fossem para a sala.

- Fujitaka, - disse Shaoran se sentando por último no sofá e ao lado de Sakura – o que queremos falar é um assunto sério, sobre a Sakura e eu, mas não é nada grave, não se preocupe.

Fujitaka continuou calado e ouvindo.

- O senhor é como se fosse um pai pra mim, e amo a todos como se fossemos uma família só, mas quando voltei de viagem algo mudou. – Shaoran continuava – O inesperado aconteceu, nunca poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas. No início achei que não fosse nada, mas depois fui percebendo que era muito forte, além da razão. Desde aquele dia estou amando uma pessoa e amando de verdade, como mulher. – Fujitaka arregalou os olhos e Yelan, que estava ao seu lado, pôs uma das mãos no ombro dele, dando-lhe forças. Concluiu então que essa pessoa era Sakura.

- I-isso na-não é verda-dade! Não é possível que... Algo assim aconteça. – Fujitaka não queria acreditar.

- Pai, olha só, isso não é brincadeira e não é impossível de acontecer. Eu tenho 18 anos, já sou uma mulher. Nunca namorei porque não me apaixonei por ninguém, até eu começar a perceber que estava apaixonada por Shaoran, que ele é o homem certo pra mim. Nós nos amamos muito e nos damos muito bem. Não somo irmãos e não nos vemos como irmãos. Eu simplesmente cresci, conheci um rapaz que apesar de ter sido criado comigo, se tornou um homem com quem eu me identifiquei, que eu sempre sonhei em conhecer, que tem a ver comigo, que me entende e que comecei a gostar muito. Hoje eu o amo muito e não vou desistir desse amor. – seu pai nada falava, estava atônito escutando tudo – Pai, o senhor tem que entender isso, eu sei que não é fácil, mas tente compreender.

Fujitaka ficou mais um tempo em silêncio.

- Isso é difícil para eu entender e aceitar, eu preciso de um tempo... Yelan, você sabia e não me falou nada?

- Oh, querido, me desculpe. Eu não falei porque não era justo, eles que deveriam contar, já que são adultos o suficiente para tomarem decisões. E eu fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo.

- Quanto tempo?

- Uma semana, mais ou menos.

- Então por isso toda aquelas conversas de _"namorado de Sakura"_...

- Fujitaka, eu queria deixar bem claro que eu amo muito a Sakura e que não magoaria ela por nada nesse mundo!

- Depois nós conversamos melhor sobre isso, agora eu preciso descansar, ficar um pouco sozinho e pensar no assunto. – ele se retirou e foi para o quarto.

Yelan ficou um pouco mais na sala conversando com Shaoran e Sakura e depois foi para o quarto. Fujitaka acabou dormindo pelo resto da manhã, acordou apenas para almoçar e voltou a dormir em seguida. No final da tarde, ele levantou e chamou Yelan para conversar.

- O que você acha disso tudo? – perguntava ainda indeciso.

- Olha, Fujitaka, no início vai ser muito estranho e difícil ver os dois como namorados, mas depois vamos nos acostumar. Eu aprovo esse namoro, dá para ver que os dois se amam de verdade, caso contrário, não teriam lutado tanto e enfrentado nós dois por isso. Mesmo com medo da sua reação eles falaram, e isso é que vale, o amor e a coragem. Provaram que são dignos da nossa confiança também, nos contando tudo. A verdade é que isso não é nenhum erro, eles não são irmãos de sangue, foram criados assim, é verdade, mas cresceram e se apaixonaram... Ninguém pode impedir isso.

Fujitaka ficou mais um tempo pensativo.

- Eu quero o melhor para os dois. Só que é estranho que o melhor para eles é um para o outro. Você entende?

- Eu entendo e no início isso me passou pela cabeça.

- Eu via Shaoran como um filho e agora tenho que vê-lo como namorado da minha filha, que já não é mais uma menininha.

- Ela já é uma mulher, e muito ajuizada.

- Bom, não sou contra os dois namorarem, mas teremos que conversar com eles, pois haverá regras nessa casa.

- Sim. Vou chamá-los.

Após alguns segundos Yelan voltou com os dois.

- Bom, como eu disse antes, - começou Fujitaka – essa situação toda é difícil para mim, contudo não sou contra o namoro de vocês. Mas que fique bem claro que terão algumas regras por aqui.

- Certo. – os dois falaram em uníssono.

- Primeiro eu quero que você, Shaoran, saiba que ainda é como um filho para mim e vou me esforçar muito para vê-lo como namorado da minha filha. Portanto no início eu quero pedir a vocês que não se abracem, nem... Nem se beijem na minha frente, até me acostumar. Segundo, eu não permito que, enquanto vocês estiverem morando aqui, os dois durmam juntos.

- Pai, a gente queria falar com o senhor logo, quanto a isso, eu e Shaoran conversamos e...

- Sakura, deixa-me terminar primeiro, depois vocês falam.

- Tudo bem.

- Então, quartos separados, dormindo separados, nada de agarramento aqui dentro na minha presença. Para os outro vocês são namorados e nunca foram irmãos, se alguém falar algo para vocês, manda vir aqui falar comigo primeiro. Ninguém tem nada a ver com a vida de vocês, ou com o que fazem e o que deixam de fazer. Eu só quero que vocês continuem sendo sinceros comigo e me contem tudo o que estiver acontecendo.

- Certo, pai.

- Pode deixar, Fujitaka.

- Agora podem falar.

- O que eu queria falar pai, é para você e a Yelan não se preocuparem com isso. Vamos respeitar essa casa e suas regras.

Era realmente verdade, depois da noite em que quase foram pegos por Touya, os dois conversaram e decidiram que o melhor a fazer era esperar, ainda eram jovens, namorados apenas e não moravam sozinhos. Além de arriscado, era cedo.

- Que bom que todos estamos de acordo. – disse Yelan - Que tal sairmos para comer?

- Vamos, vou trocar de roupa. – falou Sakura entusiasmada.

- Eu também. – concordou Shaoran.

Alguns minutos depois os quatro saíram para comer e acabaram dando um passeio depois. Yelan e Fujitaka voltaram antes para casa, enquanto Sakura e Shaoran continuaram o passeio, resolvendo ir ao parque onde se encontravam escondidos.

- Ah, Shao, nem parece que estamos há tanto tempo juntos.

- Tem razão, 6 meses e parece que foi ontem que fomos àquela boate.

- Eu estou tão feliz de estar contigo. – ela diz passando a mão pela cintura dele para andarem abraçados.

- Eu também, Sakura. – ele coloca a mão no ombro dela - O que eu mais quero é ficar contigo, pra sempre... Construir uma família. Quero você só pra mim! Você é o amor da minha vida. – os dois se beijam apaixonadamente.

- Ah, Shaoran, eu te amo tanto, e também quero muito ficar contigo. Ser completamente sua.

- Temos que falar com seu irmão, contar logo tudo, para não termos nenhuma preocupação.

- Eu sei, também temos que falar com papai sobre nossos planos para o futuro.

- Sim. É melhor falarmos logo, não vamos enrolar com isso também.

- Vamos, então?

- Vamos.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Ao chegarem em casa, chamaram novamente Yelan e Fujitaka para conversar.

- Podem falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntava Yelan um pouco apreensiva.

- Mais ou menos, é que como falamos que iríamos contar tudo pra vocês... – Sakura começava - Queremos falar sobre algo mais profundo e mais sério do que o namoro. Talvez soe estranho, mas é a nossa decisão...

- É que queremos nos casar logo... – Shaoran tentava concluir.

- O QUÊ? – Fujitaka quase desmaiou.

- Calma pai, quando dizemos logo, não é hoje, nem amanhã, a gente ta pensando pra daqui a uns 2 anos...

Fujitaka não aguentava nem falar, então, Yelan tomou a palavra.

- Calma aí vocês dois, dêem um tempo a ele, esse assunto ainda é cedo para se falar, depois nós conversamos sobre isso.

- Por favor – disse Fujitaka se recuperando do susto – tomem mais cuidado com o que vocês falam, pois posso ter um treco, já não sou mais aquele pai jovem, tenham paciência e sosseguem... Já estou deixando namorarem.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos Shaoran, deixa o papai descansar um pouco.

Os dois saíram do quarto rindo, pois nunca tinham visto Fujitaka daquele jeito. Eles foram para a sala e comemoraram com um beijo, já que estavam sozinhos, a aceitação de seus pais para com o namoro deles.

**-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Passou-se alguns dias e Yelan resolveu fazer um jantar para Touya, Kaho, Yukito e Nakuru. Chamaram também Eriol e Tomoyo, agora noivos.

Todos estavam na mesa jantando e conversando sobre trabalho, estudos, namoro... Conversavam de tudo um pouco. Após a refeição se reuniram nos sofás e poltronas e continuaram a conversa. Depois de algum tempo, perceberam que era hora de falar para Touya. Todos os presentes já sabiam, exceto ele.

- Touya, - novamente Sakura começou – Queremos te contar uma coisa.

- Pode falar, monstrenga. – ele provocou.

- Eu já disse que NÃO sou monstrenga!

- Não perde o foco, Sakura. – falou Nakuru.

- Aiaiai, certo... Então, como eu estava dizendo, tenho que te contar algo que eu acho que você vai estranhar um pouco.

- Que você finalmente descobriu que fala e anda como uma monstrenga? – ele continuava a provocar.

- AH! Pára com isso, Touya. – Sakura mais uma vez caiu na brincadeira.

- Touya, deixa a sua irmã. – Yukito se manifestou.

- Tá bom, pode falar. O que você quer me contar.

- Bom, é que... É que... Eu... Eu... Eu to namorando... - ela finalmente falou.

- O QUE? – ele levantou do sofá exaltado – Quem é o desgraçado? Me fala!

- Calma Touya, não é pra tanto. – Fujitaka tentava acalmar o filho.

- É! Você achou que eu nunca fosse namorar? – Sakura falava um pouco chateada se levantando.

- Claro! Você não pode namorar, com ninguém!

- Pois fique sabendo que eu to namorando sim, e que não é um namorico qualquer, é muito sério!

- COMO? Ahh! Quem é? Anda, me fala, que eu vou acabar com a raça desse sujeito. – ele falava com os olhos em chamas e dando socos em sua própria mão.

- Sou eu, Touya! – Shaoran se pronunciou - Eu e Sakura estamos namorando.

- QUE? Que brincadeira é essa? – ele não acreditava, estava parado na mesma posição socando sua mão.

- Não é brincadeira não, é verdade! Eu e Shaoran estamos namorando! – Sakura falava tornando a sentar-se.

- Ahhhhh, seu moleque! – e voou para cima de Shaoran, que com o susto quase não conseguiu se defender.

- Se controle, Touya. Eu não fiz nada de errado.- Shaoran desviava dos socos que iam em sua direção.

- Nada? NADA? Você tem um rolo com a minha irmã... que aliais, é SUA IRMÃ também! – ele parou ao perceber o que tinha dito – E ainda diz que não é errado? Eu vou te matar! – tentou novamente partir para cima de Shaoran, porém foi segurado por Yukito e Eriol.

- O que é isso, filho. Pare já com essa atitude. - Fujitaka advertiu levantando-se como todos na sala faziam.

- Mas pai, eles são IRMÃOS, não podem namorar! Será que só eu vejo isso? – dizia indignado.

- É isso mesmo, só você vê isso! Eles não são irmãos, se gostam de verdade e estão felizes! – Kaho brigava com seu marido.

- Todo mundo sabia? Eu fui o último a saber?

- Claro! Você e esse seu jeito explosivo não nos deu outra opção. – Sakura se sentava novamente.

- E não temos um rolo, como você disse! – Shaoran completava – Estamos num namoro muito sério, nos amamos!

- Mas eu não concordo com isso! – disse sentando-se forçadamente – E você me paga moleq... Epa! Calma ai!

- O que foi? – Sakura perguntava assustada com a cara de assassino que seu irmão fazia.

- Espera ai... Então quer dizer que naquele dia... A surippa... E a porta do armário! AGORA EU TE MATO MOLEQUE! – agora Touya surtou legal! Foi para cima de Shaoran com tudo, que não teve tempo nem de se defender, foi só piscar o olho que sentiu uma terrível dor no seu estômago.

Li esperava que o soco viesse no rosto e defendeu-se para tal, mas parece que contando com isso, Touya mudou a direção e acertou em cheio a barriga dele.

- TOUYA! – Sakura prontamente foi socorrer seu namorado – O que pensa que ta fazendo?

- Isso não foi nada perto do que eu farei agora, é muito pouco para o que ele merece. – novamente foi segurado por Yukito e Eriol – Me soltem, vou acabar com a raça desse sujeito!

- Chega Touya! – Yelan falou. Sua voz era tão firme e imponente que Touya paralisou no exato momento – Os dois estão namorando e pronto. Eu e seu pai já entendemos e consentimos, por que você não pode relevar também?

- Mas é que os dois... Eles... – ele tentava se explicar, já com a guarda abaixada, mais ainda preso por seu amigo e Eriol.

- Mas é que nada, Touya. Pense no seu filho que está para nascer. – Kaho, que estava ao lado dele, se aproximou mais - Não quer que ele tenha uma família feliz e amada?

- É claro que quero!

- Então aceite esse relacionamento e pronto. – Kaho continuava - Você pode não gostar agora, no início, mas terá que se esforçar para aceitar.

- Tudo bem, - ele jogou-se sentado no sofá. Preferiu ficar quieto sobre aquela estranha noite - Mas vou continuar a te chamar de moleque – disse com os braços cruzados olhando para Shaoran.

- Eu não sou nenhum moleque. – Li se estressava, já recuperado do soco. Não que a dor tenha passado, mas... Ninguém precisava saber disso né? É um segredo dele e nosso! (;D)

- Chega, os dois. Podemos agora ter uma conversa civilizada? – Sakura perguntava.

- Mas terão que haver regras para eu permitir esse relacionamento. – Touya continuou.

- Ai, e mais essa agora. – Sakura lamentava-se _*FACEPALM*_.

- Isso mesmo. Primeiro, os dois só poderão ficar perto um do outro com pelo menos meio metro de distância, nada de beijos, abraços ou mãos dadas. Contato visual nem pensar! Conversarão sem olhar para o outro. E vou ficar de olho, para que cumpram minhas exigências!

- Ah, Touya, dá um tempo! – reclamava Sakura.

- É sério! Não tenho razão, papai? – ele realmente falava sério.

- Bom, pra falar a verdade, não, Touya... – todos riram.

- Pai! – abismou-se.

- É verdade, meu filho. Você é muito exagerado. Eu já disse as minhas regras para os dois e eles estão cumprindo, mas as suas são absurdas...

- E até parece que você manda na gente! Você nem mora mais aqui. – Sakura provocou.

- Ora, mas eu... – Touya tentou revidar.

- Touya, você agora tem que se preocupar com seu filho e deixar a Sakura em paz. Ela já é bem grandinha. – Yukito fala para o amigo.

- Aff! Ninguém me compreende. – e cruza os braços irritado.

Todos riram e assim continuou a noite. Touya resmungando um pouco e os outros se divertindo com essas atitudes.

Os dias foram passando e Touya foi aceitando melhor a situação, apesar de às vezes ter uma pequena recaída, como olhar de cara feia e tentar afastá-los quando eles simplesmente sentavam de mãos dadas no sofá, mas isso Kaho e os outros foram conversando com ele, "Ninguém vive mais no século XVI" diziam na maioria das vezes.

Chegou dezembro, todos resolveram fazer uma viagem de família, foram para Kyoto ficar uma semana por lá. Todos já tinham aceitado bem, Touya que às vezes perturbava, mas se não fizesse isso não seria ele...

Mais um final de ano. Cheio de fogos, comemorações, brincadeiras, diversões e romances.

No início do novo ano, Sakura e Shaoran receberam duas notícias, a primeira foi a data do casamento de Tomoyo e Eriol, marcada para o meio do ano e a segunda era que tinham passado no vestibular. Ele cursaria a faculdade de inglês, estimada em 3 anos, e ela iria para a de fisioterapia. Shaoran se tornou vice-presidente da empresa de sua família. Sua mãe ainda era a presidente, mas queria que ele não demorasse muito a assumir e finalmente liderar seu patrimônio, junto com a profissão que queria, claro. O namoro dele com Sakura continuou as mil maravilhas, os dois estavam se amando verdadeiramente, sendo compreensivos um com o outro, fiéis, amigos, mesmo com a correria do dia-a-dia, estavam firmes e fortes. Já planejavam o casamento para daqui a uns 2 anos mesmo, sem pressa, pois queriam mesmo aproveitar e curtir muito o namoro. Viajavam, saíam, se divertiam e se apaixonavam cada vez mais, se é que era possível...

*-*-*-*-*-* FIM *-*-*-*-*-*

**-xXx-**

**Ahhhh! Acabou! ='(**

**Chegamos ao término de UAI! Espero que tenham gostado =)**

**Tenho uma notícia para vocês... É quase certo que farei uma continuação, talvez como fic, ou quem sabe uma one-shot (obrigada a Ariella por essa ideia ;D)... Mas provavelmente deve demorar, pois tenho outros projetos em andamento...**

**Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam e principalmente aos que comentaram, fiquei muito feliz ao lê-los! Aos futuros leitores e comentários, eu deixo desde já o meu agradecimento também \õ/ hahaha**

**Poxa, vou sentir saudades de vocês! Mas quem sabe daqui a pouco a gente não se esbarra por ai?...**

**=D**

**Beijãoo a todos!**

**-X-**

-** Respostas ****Reviews****:**

_* __nina sakurai__ -__ fofa, pra mim gualquer coisa tá boa.. amo d+, e espero uma cena  
nem hot mas pegando fogo pra este tabem... amei o cap  
BJS  
Ariella_

**hahahaha... que bom que você gosta, fico feliz!**_  
_**bem, quero te agradecer por todos os seus comentários, suas opiniões, mensagens... e por acompanhar essa fic que fiz com tanto carinho ^^! muito obrigadaa, ariella!**_  
_**beijãoo pra você  
ah, caso não nos falemos até dia 24, quero te desejar um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!**_  
_**=D**

_* __MarianaLi_– _OMG!  
Quase infartei lendo tudo!  
Fora de série esses dois se pegando!  
Ficou até mais quente por aqui!  
Acho que aumentarei o ar condicionado Rsrsrsrs  
Está cada vez melhor essa história!  
Pena que já vamos para o último capítulo!  
Mas espero que faça outras e vou ler com prazer!_  
_Bjs  
Marry_

**hauahuahuha... esses dois são ótimos, né?**** esquentou o clima por aqui... hahaha**_  
_**que bom que você gosta da fic! farei outras estórias sim, pode deixar ;)**_  
_**te agradeço os comentário e a companhia =)****  
feliz natal pra você e um ótimo ano novo!**_  
_**beijãão, marry**

_* __aninha kinomoto__ -__ ulelês ! q d+++++++++ amei amei amei poxaaa num acaba naoooooo ! vou cortar meus pulsos assim Ç.Ç (num sei se faço mesmo kkkk) fic perfeita d+ adooogooo kkk mas tudo tem q ter um fim e espero q escreva outras historinhas ,quero ler tudo :B bjuss ^3^_

**ahh, fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto da minha fic =D! po, tive que acabar, as ideias foram dispersando e não queria algo muito estendido não...  
ai meu Deus! não corte seus pulsos não! eu escrevo outras o mais rápido que puder! hahaha  
como você já me disse uma vez que ta sempre de passagem por aqui, qualquer dia desses, então, achará outra estória minha ^^! hehehe  
muito obrigada por me acompanhar desde o início e por seus comentários, aninha!  
ótimo natal pra você e um próspero ano novo!****  
****beijãooo**

_* __Luana__ -__ Ameeeiiiiiiii! Pegou fogo esse cap! shuhsuhsuhsuh  
Buaaaaaa, tah acabando :'/ tomara que tu consiga fazer uma caont sim! Mas outra fic tbm tah d bom tamanho shhushsuhsu  
Espero pelo ultimo super anciosa! Bjos._

**pois éé, o clima esquentou demais! huahuahuahua**_  
_**to tentando esboçar alguma coisa para a continuação desde semana passada haha, vamos ver se o resultado vai ser bom! ah, então ta, com certeza outras fics terão!**_  
_**agradeço a você pelos comentários e por acompanhar essa estória, luana!  
te desejo um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!****  
****beijãoo**

**-X-**


End file.
